


Twisted Wonderland - Backstage

by Editor1



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), American McGee's Alice, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Crying, Dog - Freeform, Dubious Consentacles, Exhibitionism, Football, Fucked Silly, Genital Abuse, Gratuitous Smut, Guilt, High School, Jasper is Best Boi, Large Insertion, M/M, Mind Games, More will be added, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Reluctant Consent, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, all the way through, gape, horse, kicking, penis stretching, public disgrace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/pseuds/Editor1
Summary: A collection of canonical and non-canon stories with Benji and Hatter, and probably others down the line. All explicit, and all a little too steamy for the main story.Curious about my characters? Read the first books. They're just as crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tagged as Anal Sex, Dog Bestiality, Reluctant Consent, Exhibitionism, Stomach Bulge.

This work is canonical, appearing in the second time that Hatter and Benji visit the Capital. It's not just Felt's they go to. 

 

“You know, it would be easier if you told me what it was,” I growled to myself as we walked down the cobbled path, still wet from the recent rain. The red-light district of the city spanned for nearly a mile and was filled with all manner of debaucherous side shows and interesting shops. But Asentual hadn’t told me anything about where we were headed, and there was a recurring thought that he wasn’t telling me just to embarrass me when he revealed it, which was making me nervous. There were so many possibilities, and a lot of them wouldn’t be exactly good, in my eyes. Not even during a visit to the capital could he have been normal in his ideas. It always had to be something new and extravagant. 

“Dog, I have never met someone more impatient than you, you know that?” He turned around and continued walking backwards down the street. I looked ahead with a glare as he grinned with all the arrogance that only he could pull off. Behind him, the road continued to lead us into more and more dangerous territory; my eyebrows furrowed. Now I truly was worried, as this district was well known for darker desires. Whatever he had planned was making my stomach turn. I didn’t like it one bit. 

“Well it’s not exactly impatience that has me nervous, it’s more the nervousness that you’re going to kill me or something.” He was moving faster than me with his strange backwards walk, not bothering to look behind him, and I jogged up to him to turn him back around. “Look where you’re going, you nearly fell into a pothole.” 

“I know where I’m going, don’t you worry your pretty little head over it~” He laughed to himself, but all the same returned to a normal walk for my benefit. 

“It would be a lot more helpful if you would just tell me what was going on, so I could at least prepare myself for whatever you want to subject me to.” He fell into step beside me, and I kept my eyes on him. He was smirking, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose I could say that this is… Going to be difficult for you.” 

“Difficult?” I faltered. “What do you mean?” Perhaps he was talking about size. He’d… Fit things quite large into me before, but perhaps he was thinking of something purely insane that I would never agree to. In which case, I’d turn tail and run as soon as he showed it. 

“I think that’s the best way to put it,” He shrugged. “But I know you, and I know that you can handle quite a lot. This is just a test for now. Maybe we’ll move up if you think you can handle it, and I really think you can.” 

“You’re speaking so secretively that I can’t even say you’re if you’re an asshole for what you’re trying to subject me to or not.” He laid a hand on my shoulder with a slight grin. I hated that grin. Like he thought he knew what was best for me. Most of the time, he did, but that didn’t make me feel any better. 

“Dog, I swear, I want only the best for you. Ah, we’re here.” He stopped me with a tightening of my shoulder outside one of the seediest places in the red-light district I’d ever seen. The place looked little more than a wreck. The name of the establishment on the sign was so dry and caked with dust, I couldn’t even make it out. That pit in my stomach was growing the longer I looked at it. I didn’t know what he wanted out of me, but if it came out of this place I wasn’t sure I wanted to know. Telling him I was turning tail and leaving was just at the edge of my lips. But before I could say anything, he was already knocking on the door with a carefully precise motion. 

It opened, a middle-aged King noble who looked like he had seen better days gripped the handle that squeaked with every movement. His beady black eyes flew from Asentual, to me standing a few feet back at the bottom of the stairs, and then back to the redhead beaming like it was the first time he’d ever seen a cock.

“Sensi?” He growled at the hatter in question.

“Yes, and the dog,” He cocked his head back over to me without skipping a beat, and I grit my teeth at the use of my nickname. He’d been using it so frequently and easily around people we barely knew, and it grated on me for others to know it. Not only that, he didn’t use it with others unless he was planning something sexual. If he wanted me to just agree to fuck whoever he found, he had another thing coming. “He’s ready to go, but he doesn’t know what’s happening.”

“You didn’t tell him?” The man raised an eyebrow, and I jumped into the conversation as I reluctantly began walking up to the front door. I didn’t understand why my legs seemed to think that was an alright course of action. 

“No, he didn’t, and I’m getting rather annoyed,” I complained. “What is it you two are planning?” 

“I don’t think it’s my place to say, if he doesn’t want to tell you.” The King noble shrugged and the beginning of a smirk played at the edge of his lips. That just set me off more. His teeth were all pearly white, like an uncanny skull. His head fell to the side as he motioned for us to come in to his establishment lazily, turning with a complete lack of hair and walking back inside. The hatter followed the man in, and I continued last. There wasn’t anywhere else for me to go, and Asentual always said he knew what was best for me. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps that was the only thing I could hold onto right now. 

Inside, the place was sparsely decorated and simplistic in nature, though far, far nicer than the outside would have you believe. After entering through the door, we were met with just a large hallway leading down into the belly of the… Shop? House? I couldn’t tell. It was too minimal, with only a table here, a brazier there, and perhaps a small window letting in dusty light. Silent, as well. After walking through the busy streets of the capital with the bustle of sex and trade, and then even into the more deserted ones of this part of the red-light district, this was still much, much quieter. I couldn’t hear a thing going on in the outside world. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I walked after the King noble with tentative steps. He led us through halls that darkened with time and seemed to grow older the further we went. Hatter slowed his walk to my side with the King noble still charging ahead. We continued in silence for a moment, then I gripped his hand quickly in mine. He may have been an ass, but he was the only one I knew, and I was not about to suffer through this alone. He said this would be fun, but I was less happy with current matters and more terrified I’d just entered a murder house. 

He looked over at me in surprise, then squeezed my hand back in reassurance. I smiled tentatively at him, but his expression was even darker than before. He was hiding something, and it wasn’t something he was about to explain. The thought frightened me more. 

“I got the best I could, since you gave me such an advance knowledge on it,” The man piped up in front of us, and I jumped at the sudden voice where silence had reigned just before. “Well trained, carefully maintained, and big as can be.” 

“Wonderful. Not violent, correct?” Hatter spoke up, letting go of my hand. Much to my chagrin. 

“No. Got spirit, but not callous.” I looked between the two of them in confusion.

“What are you two talking about?” I demanded. “Why do you keep leaving me in the dark about this? I just want to know what’s happening! Sensi,” I reached out to grab his hand again, tighter this time. “You know me. I wouldn’t run away from everything. You said it yourself, I’m stubborn. So why won’t you tell me?” 

“Because,” He murmured against my ear. His voice alone made me shiver. “I think you might find this… A different brand of terrifying. But I want you to know, I’ll be with you every step of the way. And I think you’ll grow to like it.” 

“Like it? I don’t even know what it is!” He didn’t have time for a retort, as the man held up a hand once we’d reached the end of the hallway. A set of double doors remained, which he opened without much drama to reveal a simple, relatively small room with a table and chairs to one side, and a mirror on the other. The place was lit by a lamp and gave the room a warm and inviting glow compared to the small candles and braziers that had dotted the hall, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief at the welcoming ambience. For once, it felt like I wasn’t going to die. 

“Why don’t you get your dog to remove his clothes?” The man asked.

I froze, then stared at the stranger in disbelief. Only the hatter ever called me dog. It sounded so wrong coming from him. It was disgusting. 

“Excuse me?”

“Your clothes, Benji,” the hatter said softly as he stroked over my curls. “You can just remove your pants, if you like.”

“He called me dog!” 

“Would you prefer I call you a bitch?” The main smirked. Hatter pulled me closer with a retort still hot on my tongue.

“Can I know what’s happening first?” I whimpered to Asentual. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. Too loving. Far too loving. He wanted something from me. He knew I’d give it to him, if he asked nicely. 

“All in due time, I promise.” He looked thoughtful, then smirked with gleaming cold eyes. “Another thing I can promise. This won’t hurt unless you want it to.” I gulped at the seductive lilt he gave his voice.

I resigned myself to begin disrobing. It didn’t take long, but in the end the feeling of nudity among the two others being clothed made me even more vulnerable than before. I was already beginning to harden, but it was only because of the hatter’s conditioning. Have sex enough times in front of an audience, and you begin to associate things together. I couldn’t say he’d been tactless, though. I’d grown to like it just as much as he did as much as I hated to admit it. He was good at that, making people like things they normally wouldn’t. Or perhaps I was just so pliable that anything he did to me would resonate with pleasure if he was careful enough. 

“Alright,” I mumbled. “I’ve finished. Now what, are you two going to fuck me or something?” Asentual smirked as he leaned against the side of the wall with the chairs, crossing his arms in amusement. 

“No, dog, we’ve already done that before. It’d be boring for such a repeat. This is different.” He nodded to the noble with the dull green hair, and the man stood up. As the hatter finished speaking, he was already leaving, and in another moment, we were alone. Closing the door behind him, I sighed as I fell to floor to sit impatiently. The wooden flooring was cool to the touch, and against my groin it had an odd pleasurable sensation. With my back to the mirror, I watched Hatter for any sign of what was to come. His expression read as nervous. I didn’t like it when he was nervous. If he was nervous, then that meant what was to come was worth being afraid of. 

“So, Well trained… Spirited but not callous. Got the biggest…” I suppressed a shiver as I thought to myself. “Is it some kind of brute? I hope you’re not expecting me to fuck an ogre. I don’t think I could ever take something like that.” I shuddered as my face paled at the thought. I didn’t want to become another on the list of those destroyed by such a creature. 

“Eh? No. I wouldn’t let a monster near you of that caliber. We have to work our way up to something like that.” I raised an eyebrow. Work out way up? Surely he couldn’t be serious. 

He tilted his hat. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. You’re always so intelligent when it comes to Hand duties, and yet so ignorant when it comes to everything else.” I glared at him stubbornly. 

“You refused to give me any hints.” 

“You shouldn’t need them with what I’ve given you. It’s more than enough already.” I froze when I heard the bark. It had come from beyond the warmly lit room, but it sounded close. A bark. The bark of an animal. Just in that moment, the doors opened. The King noble returned, and I put all the information together a split second before he revealed it. 

I was going to be fucked by a dog. 

“Asentual-“ I jumped up with wild eyes as the King noble led the massive beast into the room, dark brown with long fur and large ears that stood straight up. The bushy tail wagged slightly as it was led without a leash or collar; it simply followed the noble obediently. Its blocky head took in the room, and looked at me with big soft brown eyes, and I felt like running at that moment if not for the fact that I had no clothes and he was blocking the door. 

“Benji,” Sensi began as he walked towards me, but I held up my arms as I hissed. I was too afraid to not look focus on the dog. My eyes kept flickering back to the drooling animal. 

“No, I-I’m not- I can’t-“ 

“Benji, hush.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. I was hyperventilating, my heart racing as fast as it could, but the instant he held me, I began to breathe properly again. I didn’t understand why he held me like this; I was still frozen, still shaking. His arms gently gripped my back and he pressed his head against the crook of my neck. If it weren’t for the situation and his lying through omission, his warmth would have been inviting. “I know it’s scary. But I told you, I’d be with you the entire time. Believe me when I say you’ll enjoy it. The other dog will too.” He smirked at that as he pulled away to look at my shocked expression, then glanced over at the noble. “What’s his name, by the way?” He talked about it so easily. This was more than debauchery. I didn’t know he could be capable of this. I didn’t know he could want this. I’d never even dreamed this could happen.

“Jasper.” He nodded over at the two of us. I jumped in the hatter’s arms when the mutt walked over without hesitation to sniff my leg. His height was up to my stomach, and he was probably heavier than I was. He should have been terrifying. The firs time I saw him come through the door, he had been. In a moment of panic, I thought he was a wolf. But despite the size of him, he didn’t jump. His tail wagged when he looked up at me, then went back to sniffing my leg. He pressed his weight up against me without overwhelming me, and the sounds he made… Cute. I bit my lip as I watched him, then tentatively stroked his head. This was insanity. Pure insanity. 

“… Hatter, I’m going to kill you,” I muttered. A grin broke out on his face that went from ear to ear. 

“I knew you’d agree,” He chuckled, but I just sighed as I pressed my face against his shoulder, letting my hand drop. The dog continued to sniff me, but it was getting more than a little invasive. I looked behind the hatter’s shoulder to see where that noble had gone. The man had taken up a spot over by the table on one of those chairs after locking the door behind him and looked rather amused himself as he crossed his legs and waited patiently. He was staying. Brilliant. 

“I never said I’d agree to any of this,” I grumbled. 

“You’re already taken with Jasper. Don’t you want to know what he feels like?” He asked curiously. I shook my head. He was wrong. He had to be wrong, and I- I shuddered sharply as my hands dug into his sides. Jasper had moved from sniffing to licking my leg, and I flinched at the feeling of the wet tongue a little too close to the hardon I was trying to make go down with sheer willpower.

“What you’re suggesting is insane- this isn’t even considered normal by your standards!”

“No,” he began. “It isn’t. But I know that you’ll like this. And I know you can do it. Dog, you were made for things like this. I can feel it. It’s in the name, isn’t it?” I hated that I could blush so easily, especially when he was the one to make me. He smirked at my reaction, and tugged me down with him until I was kneeling on the ground with him crouched beside me. The hot and heavy breath of the dog by my face wasn’t helping this attempt at a heart to heart. “Just look at him. He’s a sweet dog, but he’s also trained for things like this. I made sure to be the safest I could if I was going to try this with you. What you’re going to have happen to you, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. And I know you can do it. Go on, look.” I turned my head to Jasper, and reddened when I saw that below his haunches he was nursing his own hardening erection pulling out of its sheath. It was massive, as was the rest of his body, and I gulped as my mind jumped to the conclusion of what was going to happen if I agreed. I wished I could have said that I was disgusted. I was supposed to be disgusted. But with Hatter coaching me in my ear, and being watched by some stranger who appeared to want to see this just as much as he did, I couldn’t have been more aroused. 

“I… If I do this, it never leaves this room, understand?” Jasper licked my neck and I flinched away. I was never much of a dog person, even if he was friendly. “I don’t want you using this to embarrass me.” 

“I promise, I won’t say anything.” He smiled softly and removed a lock of hair from out of my eyes. “That’s not what this is for. I want you to experience this kind of thing, and I want a snapshot in my mind to remember it.” I sighed as I nuzzled closer to him, then jumped again when I felt the tongue of the dog linger over the top of my thigh. His head was pushing in between us and seemed more enthusiastic the longer I tried to ignore him. I gasped when his tongue ventured further and even managed to pass by the tip of my cock, and the hatter grinned at my expression, still holding me in his arms. 

“He won’t hurt you Benji.” I didn’t know what to believe. I whimpered when he passed over it again, and this time it wasn’t out of fear. The feeling of his tongue lapping over the head of my erection was intrinsically strange, but it seemed to just add to this novel arousal. 

“Easy for you to say,” I whimpered. “You ever been fucked by a dog?” 

“No,” He admitted as he stroked my hair. “Can’t say I have.” I jumped again as Jasper lapped at the slit of my head more insistently and hid a whine in the back of my throat. “But I always wanted to watch it happen. We’re going to have to prep you though,” He chuckled. “He’s pretty big. I did ask for big.” He glanced back to the King noble with a nod. “Jasper’s an excellent choice.” The man nodded back with a smirk of his own, and Hatter turned back to me. I pushed Jasper’s head away as I tried to focus, but he was stronger than I realized. That tongue was so large it nearly enveloped me, but those teeth were what I was worrying about. 

“What now, then?” I asked. “Preparing me? For… That?” He nodded. 

“On your hands and knees, dog. I think Jasper’ll take care of most of it, but I’ll help.” I gulped as I shook a little longer in his arms, then turned and moved into a crawl. I noticed briefly how I was facing the mirror, and tried not to look at my reflection. Instead, my eyes stayed focused on the chilled floor as I heard Hatter shimmy over behind me with Jasper close behind. Flinching in embarrassment, I closed my eyes. It felt so awkward, so strange and so- 

I felt the tongue on my entrance and moaned in surprise. “Wh-what-“ 

“Just be calm, Benji. It’s fine…” I hung my head and clenched my fists slightly against the wood. My knees hurt against the hard floor, but it was nothing against the straining erection I had. I just wanted this to be over, but another part of my mind seemed to want to know where this was going. I stayed still, and clenched slightly when I felt the tongue again, this time prepared for the strange and not entirely unwelcome feeling. Only this time it was accompanied by a finger, probing gently into me in a familiar way. At that, I felt a little more comfortable. The hatter’s deft and experienced movements were something to hold onto in the midst of unfamiliar territory, and he was doing so with extra care. 

“You’re so tight, Benji,” he called back to me as he slowly pushed his digit back and forth, moving up to the knuckle before returning, and then down deeper the next. 

“I wonder why,” I snorted, biting my lip as another moan bubbled out. He had added another finger, and with it I felt the lap of that damn tongue again. Jasper seemed to enjoy participating. But it added a lubricant I would have otherwise lacked, and I supposed that was a godsend in its own way. Asentual pushed his digits in deeper and began to stretch me as he pulled them apart, gripping my waist when I jumped against it and let out another soft moan. I kept my eyes closed out of nervousness and fear, but the feeling of him probing inside me and stretching me was more than enough to get me aroused regardless. My erection strained painfully against my abdomen and I desperately wanted to touch it, but I’d learned that leaving it be in its own way was another kind of pleasure. And I didn’t know anymore if I wanted this to end. My mind was swimming again thanks to him. 

“I love it when you’re like this,” He laughed as he added another finger. As he moved them down to the base, I shuddered and pushed back. “So pliable and hungry for more.” 

“Shut up…” I muttered, but there was no bite behind it. He pushed the fingers in another final time with a lick from Jasper for good measure, then removed them. I heard steps walking way, but kept my eyes closed as a subtle sense of fear kicked in again. 

“Alright,” the king noble chimed in. “You can let the dog do what you paid for.” There was a pause in which I caught my breath, then tensed as I felt the dog climb onto me. His fur pressed against my back as his paws dug into my sides, and his massive weight nearly made me topple over. I couldn’t believe what I was doing. I couldn’t stop shaking, barely breathing as I felt something massive press against me, first near the base of my cock, then continue upwards as the dog thrust against me over and over trying to find the proper entrance. I was shaking even still when he found it, and with a growl by my ear, he began to thrust in far too quickly and far too rough for it to ever be confused with a person. 

Jasper moved fast and without rhythm as he plunged into me, but even with his speed I could still nearly scream out in reaction to the size that stretched me. He wasn’t the biggest thing I’d ever had, but he was so fast and pushing back and forth so quickly that he gave me no time to adjust. I whimpered in shock as his growling continued in the back of my ear, barking harshly at one point as he went particularly deep. The lack of adjustment made the pain sharp at first, but Hatter was right when he alluded that it wouldn’t last. 

As quick as the dog was, there was little power behind it. At first. I was too tight to accept him properly even with the preparation Hatter had done, and only the head and a few inches beyond entered at first. The dog seemed almost frustrated as it thrust itself at the one speed it seemed to know; fast. I scrabbled slightly at the floorboards as he entered back and forth and let my hands clench as I groaned out a soft moan. I couldn’t let it enter me. I was too afraid. 

“Dog,” I felt a hand on my head as the dog continued to penetrate me as roughly as it wished, and jumped at the touch. An odd feeling of comfort in the midst of something terrible and wrong. Hatter hadn’t been sitting for long. Already, he was intervening with me since I couldn’t seem to find a way to relax. One couldn’t really blame me. I was being fucked by a beast and being watched while it happened. As aroused as I was, I was still too tight, and he knew it. “Don’t be afraid about the speed,” He murmured under his breath as he stroked my hair. I felt myself calm as he touched me. The more I heard my voice, the more I melted in his hands, and the deeper the thrusts from Jasper when. “Just let it happen.” He touched my cheek, and I risked opening my eyes. 

He looked down at me with those shining starlit eyes of his, watching my every move like he was taking in an exquisite painting. I looked back with a fevered face as, behind me, the dog’s grip on my back tightened and he forced himself in from a new angle, making my breath hitch in another moan. Another few inches, and I was starting to feel full. He was filling me out in a way I had never quite felt before. “It’s a lot…” I whimpered. “It’s… too fast.”

“I know it’s fast, but you’ll adjust.” He stroked my hair, and a smirk widened on his face as he looked down at me. “But I still see you’re enjoying it. I always thought dogs should play with other dogs~” I went redder and looked away, but his hand caught my chin and turned it back up to himself. I moaned and let my eyes fall shut as Jasper rammed deeper inside, nearing now to what I could feel was the end of him. His growling in my ear was insistent, but there was nothing more behind it. He just seemed to do it out of instinct. He wasn’t mean. He was doing well. My sides would be bruised by the end of this, but that wasn’t his fault. 

“Widen your legs for the dog, Benji,” Hatter murmured. he stroked my hair while still holding my chin up with the intention of me looking at him first if I decided to open my eyes again. I did as he asked with a soft whimper, and moved my legs while the dog continued to beat into me. The new position offered even more depth and movement, and the thrusts grew more erratic as he moved roughly back and forth. I felt my orgasm approaching and shuddered in surprise when the hand that had been stroking my hair left my head and moved to my groin. The hatter stroked me gently with a teasing air in comparison to the brutal attention that Jasper was giving me, and I ached for that gentler touch. I rocked into him, but at the same time without meaning to, rocked back into Jasper. The feeling of moving with the dog was electric. My eyes widened as I moaned again right at Asentual’s face, and I saw that this time, even he was slightly flushed. 

“Why’re y-you blushing-“ I stuttered out as I rocked back a second time, this time on purpose to accept the dog’s cock, and the hatter looked away quickly. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” He looked back tentatively, and I whimpered. Jasper was moving even faster than before now, and I could barely stand it. His blocky head pressed right up against the small of my back as he pounded inside, and I rocked back to meet him while Hatter kept his hand on my chin to look down at me. 

“Now y-you’re the one with c-cold feet?” I sputtered. “I-I’m the one g-getting fucked b-by a dog over here.” 

“Exactly,” He said. “I… Didn’t think you’d actually agree to this. And I didn’t think it would turn out quite like this. I’m afraid that… I like this a lot more than I thought I would.” He leaned down to push his mouth on mine, and we shared in one of the most intimate kisses I’d ever had. His tongue pushed itself into my mouth, moving slowly as I moaned against him and I craned my neck to reach him. The dog only grew faster and more fevered with every thrust, destroying me from below as such a tender moment transpired from the hatter. I was in bliss, confused and aroused and aching for him. I ached more as I rocked back into the thrusts, nearly milking the dog as I tightened and neared orgasm. Asentual’s tongue probed into my mouth and sought something it didn’t know what to look for, his kiss and breath as desperate as mine somehow. I moaned into him and he groaned back, tugging my hair up to keep me with him until I eventually had to pull away for breath. 

“Good dog.” He nearly moaned the compliment. “God, I love you… you’re doing so well…” I could only pant in response with a mind that couldn’t form words. Jasper was churning into a part of me that made me see stars and wouldn’t let up no matter what I did. I was left to do little else but rock back to make him hit that spot over and over again, shaking and barely able to keep my hands up to support myself. With only a few strokes from the hatter over my straining cock, squeezing and tugging and leaving me gasping, I came from the two of them. Tightening from the orgasm led to Jasper in reaction growling more and pick up speed, but in the afterglow of it all I barely felt him. After what felt like forever, I began to rock back again and seek out the hatter’s lips, which he gladly gave me. 

But as I let his tongue probe into my awaiting mouth that he knew so well, I felt something at the edge of Jasper’s cock. I’d thought it was just a part of his body, but when Asentual broke away to see the progress of my brutal penetration, he nearly gasped with a strange look in his eyes. I looked up at him in confusion as I rocked back again, and he smirked. 

“I can’t wait to see you take the knot, Benji.” A knot. I wanted to ask him what that was, but I could speak. His eyes were lit up like it was his birthday, but I hadn’t a clue. Wasn’t this it, all there was? I felt more than satisfied being fucked so ruthlessly, and the sheer embarrassment of being watched in the back of my mind was enough to add a debilitating flair. But to him, it seemed there was more. And I found out soon enough. 

What I had thought was the end of the dog’s cock went a lot further than I had first anticipated. The creature seemed more insistent the more I pulled back to meet him, and his strength grew as he regripped my waist and pushed deeper than I thought he could. I shuddered sharply and groaned with pain and pleasure intertwined as something far larger than his cock pushed at my entrance. 

“Sensi-“ I called out in apprehension as the dog pushed harder and harder against what felt far too tight for him, but this time the hatter wasn’t there to reassure me with more than a simple pat on the head and a laugh. I was alone in this, left to fend for myself as I was wretchedly ploughed by the dog, shuddering as it tried it’s hardest to breach further. He pushed more forcefully with every thrust, but it was so difficult with me still having the aftermath of my orgasm pulsating and keeping it out with a tightness I couldn’t exactly control. I wanted to loosen it, if it meant I could make Sensi happy. I wanted to, because there was a pleasure that came with the fullness and if there was more to this, then I wanted to experience it. I steeled myself, tried to breathe as slowly as I could through the sexual haze, and pushed back to meet the knot the dog wanted inside me. 

I screamed when he pushed at it, rocking so fast that half the time out thrusts didn’t meet together and it fizzled out into more mindless banging into my ass. But eventually we found a rhythm, and the stretching as he started to fill me with his knot overtook me. I cried out but was silenced quickly by Hatter’s deep and intimate kiss as the knot began to fill me, and after the first hurdle of it getting halfway in, I closed around it and the dog completely forced the bulb inside. I could scarcely breathe as Hatter attacked me with his mouth, licking my lips and gripping my head to keep me against him in this desperate need to have me. 

“Fuck…” He finally said under my breath. “Fuck, you did it…” I could only whimper against his mouth as the dog continued its thrusts, and it seemed as though he wanted to pull back out with the quick and sharp movements that pulled at the knot he’d only just implanted inside me. But again, it was simply instinct that drove him onwards, and for good reason. He thrust a few more times, then shuddered and beneath him I began to feel a warm sensation as my abdomen shuddered with fullness.

“He’s coming-“ I said more out of shock than anything, and Hatter gripped my hair tightly to kiss me again. His tongue licked at mine as Jasper’s cock erupted inside me, filling my walls to an almost uncomfortable degree. I could see now why he had the knot in the first place- the overwhelming fullness was to keep the sticky residue in place. But instead of impregnating a female, it was in me, and I was stuck with a dog’s cock that had ballooned inside of me to release his seed.

It was another minute of him thrusting into me before he subsided, and I was left with his cock still firmly inside. Hatter pulled away from me and watched me curiously. It didn’t take genius to see I was completely destroyed. Enraptured even, willing to accept anything. I smiled tiredly as he grinned and tugged my hair teasingly. 

“Enjoy yourself?” He asked. 

“God, yes…” I groaned when Jasper moved above me, then winced as he began to turn. His claws dug into my sides for a second, but they’d been carefully filed down by whoever was in charge of him. He kept turning and I shuddered as he began to pull away. After another moment, he was facing away from me, and I felt the tingles of his tail brushing my lower back. His cock though, was still entirely inside, with a knot that was so massive I was beginning to wonder how I’d accomplished taking it. “When…” I shivered. “When does it come out…” 

“Oh, half an hour or so,” he shrugged, and smirked at my shocked expression. “In the mean time, you can continue enjoying yourself. How does it feel? I want to know everything.” I bit my lip as he trailed his hand down my chest, reaching down further and further until he stroked over my abdomen. I wondered if there was a bulge he could feel there from the size of the thing itself or from the come he’d pumped inside me. It seemed there was, for he continued to stroke there exclusively with gleaming eyes of interest. 

“It feels like a lot…” I began with a muffled groan. “Like… It’s so, so full… The knot’s keeping everything inside, and I can’t get rid of any of it.” 

“Can’t get rid of it?” He questioned. “So it’s all plugged up? Brilliant…” 

“And it burns around where the knot is, it’s so wide, but…” I bit my lip. “At the same time, I want more….” 

“You could always come again.” I shook my head, but he took the opportunity to stroke lower along the edge of my cock anyways. I shivered at his touch, but it still felt raw to finish so soon after. Not that he’d take no for an answer. 

“It’s… I want more inside…” I looked down in humiliation. He just chuckled, squeezing me a little harder and despite the pain, the touches still made me lurch into his hand for more. 

“More inside, eh? I think I could give you that. I’ll plan something else for the next time we’re in the capital, then. And we’ll see how you fare.” He stroked faster, rougher, and more violently just like Jasper had with me, and I felt myself losing the battle in seconds despite finishing what felt like only minutes ago. I’d lost track of time, not that it mattered. I came into his hands with a sharp moan and pushed up closer to him with a whimper a moment later. It made the knot stretch and Jasper growl back at me, accompanied by the pain of the vice grip, but I didn’t care. I hugged the hatter tightly, and he returned it immediately, gently kissing over my face as I shuddered in his arms. 

“Thank you,” I murmured. “Sorry I was an ass about this…” 

“I always expect you to be an ass, dog.” He chuckled as he stroked my hair. “I’m just happy you manage to fight through it and try new things. I couldn’t ask for someone better to experiment with.” 

“Next time though,” I said sleepily by his ear. “Tell me what it is you want to do with me. Then it gives me time to convince myself I’ll like it.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Do you think you could have convinced yourself to enjoy this?” I simply sighed. 

“Maybe. I dunno… But you can trust me. Even if it’s something as crazy as this, you can trust that I’ll find a way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tagged as anal sex, orgasm denial, horse bestiality, large insertion, reluctant consent, crying, gratuitous semen, fucked silly, stomach bulge, and gape.

This work is canonical, appearing in the third time that Hatter and Benji visit the Capital, after Hatter loses his memories.

“I suppose I should start asking as to where we’re going. You’ve got that look on your face.” Hatter’s grin was as wide as ever as we travelled down the road of the Capital. We were on the very outskirts this time, walking on the right side of industry melting into farmland. He’d told me he wanted us to go for a walk, but he had a pack with him, and we’d been walking for ages. I knew something was wrong but I hadn’t bothered to ask until now. Mostly because knowing him, the answer was something terrifying and yet somehow erotic. 

“Well…” He looked thoughtful. We passed another storehouse and then a series of farms. I could hear the braying of donkeys in the distance and avoided a pile of dung. “You told me to be honest with you about these sorts of things, even when I fear you might not like them, right?” 

“I… I did.” I looked bewildered at him. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the possibilities. “What are you planning?” 

“Do you remember Jasper?” I froze in place. He had to stop to wait for me. I couldn’t help myself from gawking. 

“We’re not- not another dog, are we?” I could feel my cheeks heating.

“Well, no.” He grinned. It was almost sheepish. “You already had your go of it several times. But you… Mentioned it wasn’t enough.” He started walking again, and I followed with my mouth still hanging open. “So I thought of something bigger.” 

“… What.”

“A horse… Of course. The place I was looking at breeds some of the largest horses, which also happen to be bred often to mares, meaning they know the ins and outs of how to do it.” He was already pulling me to him as I struggled to find words to say, tugging my hair to keep me from popping. “I hear they breed them for the King. But… You told me before, dog, about how I should explain things in advance? I wanted to tell you before you were blindsided.” I couldn’t do anything but gawk at him.

“I’m already blindsided.” I whimpered. “God, Sensi, a horse? This is… That’s wrong.” The thought of another animal when I’d already done something before was… Too much. I couldn’t understand what feelings I had. Fear, certainly, anxiety, and… Damn that arousal. Everything with hatter was far too arousing. Even this, and this was… God. Something else. 

“As wrong as a dog, perhaps?” He smirked, but there was worry behind it. “I won’t make you do something you’re afraid of. But I’ve staked out these horses before. They all tend to have good temperaments. And we’ll be alone. Just you and I- unless the stable hand returns and we give him an eyeful.” I shivered as he smirked again. He was trying to play on my exhibitionism. The exhibitionism that HE instilled in me, damnit. And it was working. I was still following him, still trying to wrap my head around where we were going. What else could I do, turn back? 

“Don’t joke about that! Does he know your plans?”

“Well, he knows I’m staking out the horses. That’s about all he knows. I was worried what he might say if he knew more.” I gave him a look, but he was already turning his attention elsewhere. He brightened as he moved ahead to point at one of the stables. 

“Here we are-“ He went inside the open door without a word, and I followed him with a knot growing in my stomach. 

Inside, the wooden building smelled strongly of horse, and the animals watched us with curious eyes as we trailed down from stall to stall. There was an unlatched door open at the end that led out to a deserted yard, and I already could tell from the look in his eyes what the hatter intended to do. There was a sawhorse outside, it was too easy. Of course he’d need something to brace me against. I didn’t exactly know the logistics, but I doubt I’d be able to hold up a massive horse.

“Which one, do you think?” He asked as he looked from each of them. I stared blankly at the big black eyes that watched us. This entire situation felt surreal. As I looked at them, they seemed to be sizing me up at the same time. One in particular, a black stallion a few inches taller than most, watched me with a huff. He seemed excited, moving in his stall and unable to keep still. The visitors must have had him agitated. But the others seemed to be rather unmoving in comparison. I supposed that something more active would be better, so I numbly pointed to the black one. 

“Him.”

“Leave it to you to pick the biggest one in both ways~”

“Shut up!” I blushed. “He just seems like he’s actually interested in doing something.”

“Or someone.” I didn’t dignify that with a response. I instead watched as Hatter set down the pack and unlatched the stable door. He didn’t even have to lead the horse by the reigns, he went without any effort. But the creature that towered over us still seemed unpredictable in the way he stamped his foot in impatience. 

“What’s in that bag, anyways?” I picked it up as I spoke and peered inside, then quickly looked away with a blush. I’d only glimpsed the dildo, but it was considerably longer than the ones he’d used on me before. “… So, what’s the point of this? Why are you carrying this around?” I looked up to see him guiding the horse outside and followed quickly after them. “Hatter – I don’t understand.” 

“You see that?” He motioned to the large swaying thing that hung limply between the horse’s legs. “That’s going to get even larger, understand? I don’t want you in pain, as much as I can help it. So, I need SOMETHING to help you get to that size. I know you’ve had that diameter, but never that length.” The horse snorted indignantly as it was brought before the wooden sawhorse and I gawked once again as I gave pause to look at where he was pointing. The length wasn’t erect, but it was still something I knew could grow very large, very quickly. I hadn’t even paused to think how large a horse could be. 

“I… I’m really not sure about this.” Hatter paused. 

“Well, we can always stop whenever you like, alright?” He smiled to encourage me, but there was a darkness behind it. He was incredibly aroused beneath that grin. Hiding it in favor of putting my fears to rest. 

“I just… Give me a second.” I dropped the bag and took in my surroundings. Outside, but buildings on every side, stables with the sound of a soft whinny every now and then. It was getting dark, and I couldn’t hear anyone. But even still, the outdoors itself was enough to make me worry. It was one thing to be seen with him, and quite another to be seen with an animal. The horse snarled through its bit as it watched us with its hooves kicking up dirt. I suppressed a shudder.

“It’s too open,” I finally said. “I feel like this area is far too exposed.”

“Would you prefer to do it in there?” He pointed back at the stables. “It smells of dung, you know.”

“It smells of dung everywhere,” I grumbled.

“Much less here. Nice fresh air. I would have thought you’d like the openness.” The edges of his mouth curled once again. I bit my lip as I flushed. 

“I-It’s not that easy. Normally, you’re not wrong, but… It’s different. This is more wrong than most of what we’ve done.” I inclined my head towards the horse. “You do realize most Wonderlanders shun bestiality, right?”

“Wrong, right, none of that matters. I care little for what others care about, in case you haven’t noticed. Haven’t we already been over that time and time again, Benji? Look at this fellow.” He stroked the horse’s side as it kicked up more grass and I flushed as his hand almost seemed to near the creature’s extremity. It’s cock, still sheathed and still large. “He’s a pretty violent thing. Raring to go. I’m sure if we give him a chance to be aroused, he’ll be attacking you in no time.”

“… How do you manage to make things like that still sound so tempting,” I breathed out a fearful sigh.

“Practice.” He grinned. “Though, first I’d like to get that other insertion in you.” His eyes trailed back to the pack on the ground. “Would you be alright with that, to start?”

“I…” I glanced down at the thing that had ceased rolling around in the pack, then nodded as I dropped my head. His grin widened. 

“Good.” He tied the horse’s lead to the sawhorse, then walked casually back over, taking his own sweet time that he felt he had, but only further addling my nerves. He took my hand and led me in much the same way to the wooden structure. My hackles raised as I stood next to the horse, then glanced back at Asentual as he placed a hand on the small of my back.

“What are you-“

“Relax, and lean forward against the sawhorse. You’re going to have to get used to this position anyways if you want to keep from getting hurt.” He stroked my back gently, then strode for the pack with purpose. I glanced at the horse apprehensively, then reluctantly did as he suggested, and began unbuckling my pants for good measure. As I did, I looked gave the horse a good look over. He and I both seemed to exchange looks and his steeled eyes locked on mine. I wondered what he was thinking. He looked… Strangely pissed. I deadpanned.

“Don’t know why you’re upset, getting laid and all,” I muttered. “You’re not the one taking something all the way to your bloody colon.” The horse whinnied, and I grumbled as I started to tug down the corduroys, keeping the horse’s more than a little intimidating expression out of my sight. “I probably made a massive mistake picking you. Or doing this in general. You could at least look less like you’re about to bite off my ear.” He snorted, and I snorted back at him in disdain, giving a mocking whinny for good measure. He drew himself up in height and I watched amusedly. “Do you think I’m some kind of fighter here? I’m not your damn rival. Apparently, I’m your mare now. You have no reason to fear me. I’m the one that’s terrified of you.”

“Benji, are you talking to the horse?” I jumped at Hatter’s voice right by my ear. I hadn’t heard him sneak up behind me.

“I thought I might as well get acquainted with him,” I grumbled. The hatter chuckled as he pressed his lips against my nape to leave a lingering kiss. 

“He doesn’t seem pleased with you. You’ll have to put on a better show for him.” I suppressed a moan as he inserted a lubricated finger inside while continuing to speak so casually by my ear. I could feel the digit as well as I had the first time it had ever entered me, churning slowly in and out. “I think he’s a bit of an alpha, you know? He’s probably wondering if he’ll have to put you in your place.” 

“I’m not in the mood to fight with a horse- ah-“ I bit my lip as he added another finger and closed my eyes as I jutted myself out further. The angle was perfect for him, but it left my feet unsteady. He wasted no time in adding a third, with little resistance. I wasn’t overly tight, and this wasn’t the difficult part. 

I moaned softly into my chest as he picked up speed and pulled his fingers apart in twists and turns, feeling the insides he knew fondly. I felt a breathy chuckle on my ear as he watched my reactions of trying to keep from losing myself at something this simple. Maybe it was because it was him. Or maybe his terrible, devilish kinks were rubbing off on me. 

“Doing this never gets less fun. Your reactions are priceless. How many times have I prepped you? And yet it’s still the sweetest thing to see you trying to process it.”

“I can’t help it,” I bit down harder on my lip. “What do you have, magic fingers?” 

“Experience,” he corrected. “And knowing you outside and especially in.” He added a forth finger without much effort on his part, but there was a sting for me. Along with it came a feeling in my lower abdomen, of something beginning to fill me up in a way that made my head spin. This time I didn’t even try to hide the moan. I shuddered with a sharp gasp as he plunged the fingers more deeply within. He was nearing the best of what he could do. Fingers could only go so far. 

“I love spreading you,” he murmured. “It’s so intimate, watching you fall apart from this. Being the one to do it.” 

“I-is that romance I hear?” I grinned a watery smile at him, but I couldn’t hold it. He drew another moan out of me as he moved as deep as he could manage. He growled and bit my ear as he thrust his hand in one last time before slowly removing it. I spread my legs out further for him and groaned at the loss of his fingers. It felt so empty after him. I didn’t like it, I wanted more. My dampened senses just craved more. 

“It’s almost a gape, dog.” His hands moved to stroke gently over the back of my thighs and I gave a low whine. He chuckled softly as he trailed a hand over to my front to teasingly caress the underside of my leaking cock, but did no more. The damned tease. “Let’s see what more I can do to you.” I heard him rummage for a moment, then felt something cold and large press itself up against my loosened hole. I recognized the texture right away and prepared myself for it. I knew what it would feel like. I’d done this countless times before.

And yet even now the entry of something that large inside me was still difficult to muster. I groaned out a half pained moan as he carefully pushed at the head, and it took another agonizing moment for it to pop inside. He pushed my legs even further apart to help him angle the thing, and I pressed my head against the wood of the sawhorse in embarrassment. I felt far too open, and it wasn’t just the environment. He was looking at all of me. He knew every last part of me, and now he was enjoying drinking it in. It wasn’t only my benefit in the end, it was his as well. His breathing was slightly quick as he slowly pushed the piece inside. Watching me groan and whimper as he fed it inside me, inch by inch, must have gotten him off as much as me. It was an achievement to make him feel anything at all, and that stirred a little pride. That wasn’t the only thing stirring though. Me, I was feeling every bit of that insertion, feeling as the sliding fake cock made its home inside in every nook and cranny. Pushing where nothing had any business being and then further still. The dildo was longer than I thought, and I had to resist closing my legs. I felt it should have ended at this point, but it just kept going. He pulled it back and forth occasionally, but what he was really interested in was seeing how far it could go. And it just kept going, and going, even against a striking pain inside me that told me that should have been the end. Then I was thankful for the angle, as it kept things relatively loose, considering how much worse it could have been if I were sitting, or lying down. I was already panting even still, a breathy groan echoing as I felt my body struggling to accommodate for how far he wanted it in me. 

“Hatter, h-how much more-“ I whined as he levered it further by holding my abdomen and pushing at the large implant with his free hand. I heard a chuckle from behind me and shivered. 

“A few more inches. I wanted this big to help with what I knew you’d be getting from that stallion. Long was important. And I know you can do it. You’re already almost there.” His voice was like a hiss. I glanced back at him and saw his expression. His face was pure want as he focused on his task. He angled the thing to the best of his ability with a focused expression that both took care in his work and took snapshots of every single thing that happened to me. I whimpered with my heart beating faster as I tentatively pushed back for him. 

“J-just hurry it up, okay?”

“In a hurry for him?” He asked curiously as he pushed particularly rough. I jumped with a gasp, and noticed him flinch at seeing me in a kind of pain he didn’t want. 

“N-no, I…” I flushed. “I…” I didn’t know how to word what I wanted. More. More of this. It felt like it was nearly enough. But even an insertion like this, plugging up every part of me with the length reaching incredible far, I still wanted more. Rougher, more extreme. I felt a need in my stomach that wouldn’t go away. “I just want more of this feeling…”

“How’s this, then?” I groaned sharply as he got the last of the insertion inside. His rocked it into me with the palm of his hand until I was riding it at the very base. I breathed out a harsh gasp only to moan when he took a hold of the thing, and slowly began to pull. 

The suction was hard, but the emptiness was worse. I wasn’t sure what noise I meant to make, but it was shrill and sharp as I gripped the sawhorse until I was white knuckled and shivering with every breath. I rocked back with a needy noise as I tried to get the insertion back, but he kept pulling it away until the precarious stance had me nearly tripping and falling. 

“So that was good, then.” He smirked and pushed it roughly back in. The insertion went back to where it was before, at the hilt, and I bit down hard on my lip with another moan. He moved it slowly, back and forth until I was nearly coming. He only needed to move it just a little more, just a tad closer to grazing my prostate and I’d-

Suddenly, there was a munching sound. I looked up, feeling my hair being tugged and assuming it was Asentual, but I looked into the eyes of the beast. 

“H-Hatter, I know this is supposed to be hot and all, but the horse is chewing on my h-hair.”  
“What? Oh.” He blinked as he looked up with the dildo still hilted to see the black horse impatiently biting at my curls and tugging with a twitch of his head. I tried to move my head away, but it just seemed to follow. The hatter grinned as he watched. 

“Okay, he’s getting impatient, so I’ll wrap this up and let him take over.” 

“Wait,” I whimpered. “I was nearly there.”

“Nearly where, coming?” His grin widened as he leaned forward to stroke me once. Just once, a light tug that made me yelp. “Can’t have you coming before our friend here. Besides, who said you were allowed to finish?”

“Since when is th-this something that I’m n-not allowed to do…” I glared at him, but it wasn’t effective when I could barely stand. He smirked as he tugged me into a chaste kiss and at the same time, slowly began to pull out the dildo. “Since I wanted it, dog,” he finally said as he broke away. I moaned by his mouth and tensed as he pulled further and further, leaving that agonizing emptiness I whimpered in protest against. “You can’t come before your partner. And even then, I have to say I like the sexually frustrated you. Willing to do anything to get your desires fulfilled.” The rest of the dildo came out with a pop, and he looked back at the damage it had inflicted. His grin widened. 

“It’s left a lovely gape.” I whimpered as I pressed my head back into the wooden frame. 

“Please…” I whined. I could feel some of the lubrication he’d used on the fake shaft dripping down my thighs. 

“Please what, dog?” He gripped my hair with a mocking grin. “Beg for what you want. Tell me exactly.”

“I-I want to be fucked,” I wavered. 

“Not exactly specific,” he intoned with a growing evil smirk. He tightened the grip on my hair. “Do you want the horse to help you finish?”

“Y-yes… Sir…”

“Then say it.”

“I want… T-to be fucked… B-by the stallion. The h-horse.” I could feel tears of frustration and shame pricking at the edge of my eyes. I didn’t want to look him in the eye, but he was making me. His grip forced me to watch Asentual as a look of dark triumph took over him, but when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks, he paused and let go to stroke my hair instead of roughly pull it. 

“You’re doing well, dog,” he reminded me. His voice was soft and immediately my nerves were at ease. Every touch had me melting for him. “It’s alright to want to be fucked by the horse. Look at me, alright?” This time it didn’t take force to look him in the eyes. “I want you this way. I love you this way. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes…” I nodded with a timid smile. “I’m alright.”

“Good.” He grinned. “Because your tears are pretty hot.” I flushed red to the roots of my hair as he left my side to guide the horse over. I glanced back to see him already stroking the shaft of the creature gently as he led the stallion behind me, speaking soft whispered words to it as he watched it react with a twisted curiosity. The beast in comparison was completely restless, snorting and moving even more now that he seemed to recognize what he was here to do. He was pointed at me, and after what he saw between hatter and me, I wouldn’t be surprised if he knew what to do. Indeed, Hatter didn’t have to do much else but let the beast go as it walked right up to me and sniffed my back for a moment. I glanced down to see the size of the thing. Erect, it was larger than any creature I’d ever seen. My heart was beating out of my chest. I let out a tremulous whine. 

“Sensi…”

“Just a moment, dog.” The hatter moved in front of me with the lead in his hands and tugged faintly. The horse was up immediately, using the sawhorse for support as it began to try to rock towards me. But it was far off the mark, sliding by my thigh and even between my legs, but never close to the entrance Hatter had so painstakingly prepared. He watched with a raised eyebrow as I looked to him for guidance, but he simply shrugged. 

“I suppose you’ll need to take the horse’s cock inside you yourself, Benji.”

“Y-you can’t be serious…” 

“It’s not hard. Just take it, and guide it, and the horse can do the rest.” That knowing smirk on his face was too much. I bit my lip as I flushed darker with a soft whine. His words made my head swim. 

“I…” I glanced back almost shyly at the horse, snorting and whinnying away as it was, and tentatively reached for the cock. It was so large I couldn’t grasp my hand all the way around it, but the length was even more worrisome. But I could do it. I knew I could. I… I pulled him closer, towards my entrance, then slowly pulled myself apart for the thing with my free hand, leaning against the sawhorse with my head squished on the wood. I was loose, but even still, he was incredibly large. It was tight, pushing him inside, and doing so with Hatter watching every second wasn’t helping my focus. But then I pushed the horse far enough inside me that there was no chance of him slipping, and I let my breath out as he started to thrust himself. 

That was a mistake, as the horse’s movements were massive, sharp and rough. Quick and painful, with no regard for care. I screamed out as with the first thrust, he’d managed nearly half the insertion. The cock beat against my inner walls as hot as could be, and the size left me struggling to accommodate. I clenched around him with a whimper as I heard the horse snort above me, then begin to thrust again with that animal single-mindedness. He didn’t get as far, but it still hurt more than I thought something could. I felt like everything was being torn apart and had to convince myself that the slickness was lubricant, and not blood. I wailed out as he shoved again, shaking himself as he rocked deeper and deeper to get inside me. There wasn’t a chance to get accustomed, nor for a breather, there was nothing but pure size and rippling muscle being thrown about with me at the bottom, being forced to accept it. I couldn’t feel anything but the size, the rough abuse of me that wouldn’t yield even when I heard faintly off in the distance a call from Asentual. Maybe he was asking the horse to stop, or slow down. I couldn’t tell. My heart was beating in my ears as I cried and yelped and twisted to either avoid the horse’s cock, or get more. I couldn’t even tell, myself. I was overwhelmed. 

“S-sensiii-“ I wailed through gritted teeth as gripped the sawhorse as though my life depended on it. The horse didn’t pay attention to me, nor to the redhead tugging at the lead to calm it down, it simply pushed. The beast was in full swing of using the mare, and I was stuck here playing the part just to make the hatter happy. One minute, I felt like I’d made a terrible mistake. The next, I couldn’t stop moaning, nor avoid the drip of drool from my mouth as I rocked back against the creature. The feeling of the size was catching up to me. And it was big. Massive. Larger than the dildo, and longer. Still going, and reaching further than I thought I could manage. It banged against my prostate accidentally with the angle, but I was grateful nonetheless. The sharp pleasure that came with it was making me draw close again and overpower the pain as my body got used to the horse. I was nearly there. About to come. 

To a bloody horse. I almost refused it. It was wrong. So incredibly wrong, and terrible, and Hatter wouldn’t stop staring at me with a shellshocked look at this point making me feel rather uncomfortable. 

“H-Hatter-“ I croaked as I looked up at him. Everything jerked with the horse’s rough movements. There was a monster above me and I was powerless to avoid it. Further still, I was stuck to the thing. Being fucked by it. “I-I… I…” 

“Fuck, Benji…” He was breathless staring at me, dropping the lead open-mouthed. “Fucking… Fuck.” Nervousness ate away at me. What did he mean by that? Did he think it was gross? Was I gross for enjoying this? It had to be wrong. It was. Very, very wrong, and he was there watching all of it. 

“I-I’m sorry-“ I pressed my head into the unfinished wood of the sawhorse with my face going red as I rocked back against the stallion’s tremulous movements. I moaned long and low as it seemed to go even deeper. “I probably l-look terrible- this… Th-this is terrib-“ I jumped at the hand grabbing my hair and tugging me up, and before I could react Asentual’s lips were on mine. His mouth moved passionately and fast. Both of us were locked in the kiss that he led me through it with a moan at the edge of his mouth. Above us, the horse continued on relentlessly, and I felt myself right on the edge of finishing. I whined softly against his lips as I pulled away to catch a breath, but he wouldn’t let me. He tugged me back with a growl and kissed me again, harsher this time as he tugged my cock from under the wooden structure with a buck of my hips accommodating for the beast. It was more than enough. Another thrust from the horse and I was nearly screaming against his lips as I finished, spurt after spurt of my own cum dirtying his hand. But he couldn’t seem to care less. He raised his hand back and parted from me to lick it clean, watching with darkness in his eyes as I whimpered piteously. The horse didn’t care that I had finished. It was still going. 

“You look amazing, Benji,” the hatter finally said as he gently stroked my cheek. His hand jolted against me at another harsh thrust from the horse, and I winced. “Wonderful. It’s hot as hell, and I can barely stand it. I love you, dog.” Whimpering, I gripped his hand at my cheek with my own white knuckled palm and gave a watery smile. 

“Great, n-now can you get him to stop?” He snorted and dropped his hand with an eyeroll. 

“Already finished with him?”

“I feel like he’s going to bloody take me with him if he moves away, Hatter.” He grinned widely. 

“Now that would be a sight. Held up by nothing but horse cock.” I went as red as a cherry. 

“Stop i-it! I’d die!”

“You’d live and you’d love it,” he smirked, but all the same he walked to the other side of the wooden sawhorse to see what he could do to help. He settled with stroking the small part of the cock that wasn’t inside me, and with a curious expression began to pull at the balls of the thing as well. I watched him with more and more embarrassment as he constantly looked to where the horse and I met. He caught me watching with a lascivious smile on his lips. 

“He nearly hilted on you. It would only take just… A little more…” He pushed at the haunches of the horse and my eyes widened as I bit back a scream. The horse thrust all the way in with a surprised whinny, bottoming out in a smooth flourish for a moment before it went back to its jerky movements with a huff. I couldn’t even breathe. The cock felt like it was in my throat. I could feel the balls of the creature slapping against me with every movement and already my cock was hard again so soon after. Instead of a scream, I let out a low wail. 

“That’s better,” he smirked. “He feels like he’s almost there Benji, do you think you’ll last?” I could only let out a choked sob as my top half fell against the sawhorse and resigned itself to being fucked by the stallion. “He’s getting faster,” I heard Sensi say. “There’s a rippling feeling in his haunches. He wants to finish just as much as you did. And maybe you will again. Can you feel it?” I could. A tightness from the horse. He was almost there. I bit my lip with a whimper as he bottomed out again with closer jerkier movements that were only inches in change, but each one pushed right to the edge, and I could feel the dangling gonads slapping into me faster.

The horse gave a deep huff coupled with another whinny as its thrusts grew even closer together, and I felt it. Warmth gushing inside in the deepest parts of me, more than I knew there could be. I groaned low as it seemed to fill every crevice. The horse’s semen came in massive swathes, reaching in my deepest recesses. I felt uncomfortably full as it rocked spurt after spurt of come inside me, until at last it seemed to subside. The animal huffed again as it finished what it wanted, paused, then drew back. Hatter moved out of the way just in time for the animal to pull back onto all fours, bringing its cock with it. I wailed out as the beast’s insertion left far quicker than it had entered. The suction made it ache as he pulled too quickly out, the momentum of reaching the ground making it like pulling off an adhesive. Then, I was left there, shaking and wheezing as the cold air around me finally reached me after the warmth of the horse had suffocated me for so long. I couldn’t seem to catch my breath. If it weren’t for the sawhorse, I would have collapsed long ago. 

“Benji, it made you so loose. God...” I could faintly hear a voice. I was too tired to care. The dribbles of horse cum dripping from my entrance were too small to account for all that it had spurted. There was more inside, and I had no idea how in the hell I was going to get it out. Or if I wanted to. 

“Benjiiii.” The voice was right by my ear. Hatter, probably. I gave a whimper of acknowledgement. “Did he fuck you silly?” I hear him laugh and faintly felt the touches of his fingers in my hair. “Can you talk?”

Another whimper. He chuckled.

“Do you want me to finish you off again? You’re still hard.” The words took a while to get through. Finally, I nodded faintly. The ache between my legs from my erection wouldn’t go away, and I was afraid if I tried to do something about it my legs would give out before I could finish. I felt arms gently grasp me around the waist and pull me down into the arms of a familiar smell. Sex and cinnamon. My hatter. I looked up with dulled eyes and a whimper as I pressed myself against him, and he lost no time in stroking me gently. He didn’t touch my ass, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why. If it felt this achy, I could only imagine what it looked like. 

“You’re so cute dazed like this dog,” he said in between vigorous strokes. I whined and pressed my face into his shoulder. 

“More…” I demanded breathily. I could barely hear myself. “Please. So close…” He went faster, and I almost bucked against him. But then I felt my legs truly give out and he had to hold me with his free hand to stay upright as he finished me off. I was done in minutes, spurting a lot less than before onto his hand and turning to jelly in his arms. His body moved with me as he sat us down in the grass, pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair. The hard ground was rough against my back, so I turned onto my stomach and pushed him down with my weight as I lay on him. His chest moved in a laugh, but I was too tired to care. 

“Mm…” I mumbled something half intelligible, maybe a sound of comfort as he began stroking my hair. 

“You did well,” he murmured. “You did way better than I thought you would. I almost thought you would turn tail and run, dog. But you did it, and you took it all the way down.” He paused stroking my hair at a faint whinny, then continued. “The horse is trying to eat your trousers.”

“Make ‘em stop…” I groaned softly. 

“I can’t if you’re lying on me.”

“Do it anyways.” I burrowed my head further into his neck. He chuckled to himself. 

“Well, I suppose I could always get you new ones. But then you’d have to walk home without trousers. And I don’t think you’d want anyone to see that.” I reluctantly moved off him at that. He left me for a few minutes, and I closed my eyes. When he returned, I had managed to sit up and watch him give back the half-slobbered corduroys that I slowly began to pull on. 

“I think he thinks you’re his bitch now. Or mare, whatever. He’s gotten rather possessive over your scent.” He looked back with a smirk, and I followed his gaze to the stallion trotting around the gated circle we were in with his head held high, whinnying as he moved toward the sawhorse to rub his face where I had been. My eyebrow twitched. 

“Well, he’s an asshole and has terrible bedside matter, so I shan’t be returning.”

“How rude. He was the only one to finally make you stop being so greedy about wanting more inside you.” He smirked at my blush. “Don’t think I didn’t notice dog. You didn’t once ask for more. At one point it looked like there was too much.” 

“Well- I – Um-“ I shook my head, going redder. “A dildo could do the same.”

“But it doesn’t spurt cum, nor is it warm and hot. I wonder how much cum is still in you, anyway…” He looked thoughtful. I tried hard to ignore him, but he wouldn’t let up. “I wonder, if we had let him go another run, if I could get you an enema of the stuff-“

“Okay you can shut up at ANY TIME HATTER.” I got unsteadily to my feet just to point a finger at his chest. “Instead of teasing, how about next time you take the horse cock!”

“Ah, but I’m not the one obsessed with being filled Benji, now am I?” He grinned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. “I’d much rather watch an animal take you like the dog you are instead of having it done to me.” He had me speechless. Again. Damn him. “Now, I’d say we should leave this stinking stable and take a nice bath in a hotel, don’t you?”

“B-but people would notice with the way we smell- we’d turn heads.”

“And question where we’d been.” He grinned. “I don’t think anyone would get into their heads just exactly what we’ve done, but…” He raised an eyebrow. “It’s fun to think about it, eh?”

“Don’t joke about that…” He stroked my darkening cheek with a smirk. 

“It’s alright Benji, it’s a little secret between the two of us. No one will ever know. But that secret gape between your legs and the horse semen leaking out of it, well, that’ll be a little secret you can keep to yourself as we walk back.”

“You’re terrible,” I managed. I clenched his collar, my mouth slightly open. He bit my lip with a grin. 

“And you know you love it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tagged as dubious consentacles, gape, sounding, oviposition, alien sex, massive insertion, all the way through, bestiality(?), object insertion, crying, penis stretching, stomach bulge.

Non-canon story. Set an undetermined amount of years after the events of Twisted Wonderland (but does that matter though).

 

When I first met the editor, I thought she was the second worst thing to happen in my life. I’d already lost the hatter, gotten him back, only to lose him again to a God. Later, though… I suppose things can change. 

Travelling to a different planet was strange enough. I loved adventure, but a planet? In a different universe, in a different world. I was already staring into the impossible. But then I realized the reason that the editor and her posse had for travelling not just outside of Wonderland or the universe, but outside of the damned solar system as well. And it was an extremely stupid one. 

“Benji, Benji just stay still, it’s going to be fine.” I shuddered with fear as I pressed up closer against Hatter, feeling my heart beat faster as we leaned against the side of one of the strange buildings. The layout was huddled together with slats for each of the doors, with most of the streets seemingly abandoned. They spent little time outside of their rooms. Hatter said we’d been lucky. I would have said the opposite. 

“It’s not fine, you’re not the one that this is happening to!” I whimpered as I felt the thing come closer and closer. What everyone seemed to be here for, when I just wanted to explore. I’d been sick of sitting in the Duchess’s castle for so long. I’d waited for Hatter. I’d thought he was gone, and I’d made peace with that. Only to then get swept up in yet another one of his insanities, and this time it was the thing tensing and churning behind me. Even glancing back at the alien made my stomach tense. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen before, a mess of tentacles oozing a strange liquid and making movements towards me that were half dangerous and half suggestive in my eyes. No eyes, just a simple dome of jelly with some limbs that held it up and other limbs that it used to tangle itself with. A dark and grainy color, looking more like an animal than the sentient beings that I kept getting told they were. 

I should have never agreed to this. I should have never listened to the editor say that they were a benign species, or that even their instincts weren’t necessarily violent. I should never have let Hatter talk me into yet another attempt for him to get me fucked by something that wasn’t a humanoid.

“Just relax, alright? I’m sure it can’t be as bad as you think it is.” I heard the creature behind us bubble up, almost as if saying something, but I could barely hear it through the roaring in my ears. It was trying to talk to me, but I wasn’t in the mood. 

“The editor kept warning us about this. You know how bad it could be. She said it get’s bad, like, really bad.” Something terrible. Something deadly, if the creature wanted it to be. Benign my damned ass. She’d pumped enough horror stories in my brain to keep me away from these things for weeks. I was still wondering why I was being held by Hatter and wasn’t trying to claw my way as fast as I could back to the hotel the rest of the lecherous were staying at.

“And she doesn’t know what’s she’s talking about. If you can take a horse all the way down to the base, then you can do this.” 

“This is infinitely worse, you-” He didn’t bother to listen to me, as per usual. His hands fumbled with my belt and cut me off when he forced me into a kiss, biting my lip a second later and making me gasp. His fingers nimbly found a way to unbuckle my suspenders, the belt and then tug my trousers down to my knees before I could pull away to breathe for air. The undergarments came a second later, along with him gently stroking over my ass with a playful purr. I whimpered as I felt him pull the cheeks apart, then jumped as a tentacle joined him, slithering over my back experimentally. It set my teeth on edge. Even though I only felt the tentacle through my shirt, the liquid seemed to seep into my skin through the thin material. It was cold and viscous like the liquid of a peach after just biting into it. I suppressed another fearful shudder at the thought of such a broad appendage stroking my back, and how it would feel entering other places. It was larger than it looked. Bigger than anything I’d ever taken. This was the things trunk, what it used to walk. And the creature was far larger than Hatter or I. “What’s going to happen is going to be far, far worse,” I whispered, with my voice starting to strain. “It could just be painful. Maybe I could die.” 

The editor had warned us of the possibilities of mating with a creature like this. They were parasites. In order to live, they needed a host to hold their eggs at a certain temperature for a period of time. But they needed to be deposited deep, further inside than one might have thought. But they weren’t that familiar with humans. One wrong move, and they could end up somewhere that could kill me. 

“You’re not going to die,” Hatter yawned, stroking my hair gently. His touch was welcome when my nerves were on fire. I tensed with a whimper as another tentacle joined the first, and began to worm itself up to my front. My cock was still soft, still too afraid to be into what was currently happening, but the tentacle gently began to prod at it anyways. The sticky sensation on my cock made it difficult to for it to stroke, almost painful. I only felt worse, the more the alien touched me. It was so intrusive, so impossible to grasp, and terrifying. “The editor won’t let that happen.” She absolutely would. She took him away from me and she’d be happy letting me die. “I’m pretty sure she’d be into this anyways, somehow.” Into my torture, you mean.

“You don’t know that. She kept warning us. You’re fighting with her too, and then maybe she’ll just let me die! I don’t want to die from this of all things. I’d never forgive myself. It could get much, much worse-“ He pulled me tightly in his arms, face tucked into my shoulder. 

“Benji, just relax. You’re working yourself up.” His breath against my neck made me shiver. I glanced down at his ridiculous hat, half in the way as he nuzzled over the collar of my shirt. The beating in my chest began to calm as I heard him purr, joining him faintly after a second as he pressed a kiss to my neck. He kicked my legs apart, and this time I didn’t flinch. I wanted to protest, but I was too busy caught up in the feeling of him. I’d missed him. I’ve always miss him.

I felt one of the tentacles prod at my unprepared entrance. Neither of us had thought to try, and now that I felt the liquid nature of the thing poke at me with Hatter still holding me apart, I realized that we probably didn’t need any preparing. It was gelatinous, not holding a true form as it tickled and tentatively slicked itself around me. The feeling made me tense, and Hatter could feel every reaction with the two of us pressed so close together. He grinned whenever I jumped. 

The tentacle maintained its shape for the moment as a thin and manageable entity as it prodded gently at me, and I heaved out another whimpering sigh as I closed my eyes, and tentatively spread my legs further apart. 

“Are you alright with this, now?” I could hear the smirk in Hatter’s voice as he reached down to stroke me teasingly. “I don’t want you trying to get away.”

“Shut up,” I muttered, shivering in fear and a slow but growing arousal. “It’s going in…” The long and strange extremity began to push its way through my ring and I tensed with my breath caught in my throat. The arousing sensation of something solid and yet still jelly had me growing steadily harder in his hand. He let go of me, and I felt the replacement of the exploring snaking tentacle go back to stroking and thrusting itself at my cock alongside the anal insertion, much to my chagrin. 

Hatter watched from over my shoulder as anal tentacle wormed closer, tentatively and gently finding its way into my entrance. I reacted with soft hisses and moans at the appendage, so much like a slicked finger and yet strange. All of this was strange. I was almost comfortable and panting when the tentacle inside me reached a few inches inside, then ballooned out immediately. I bit back a scream as I felt the size change so quickly, changing from a finger to more than a fist in only a moment. Hatter watched me with a grin at my wide eyed and pained expression as I felt it stretch me wide, not stopping in its descent to push inside me either. Whimpering softly, I turned back around to see how far it had pushed me apart. The size was massive. As large as any dildo I’d taken, but long, pulsing, and steadily worming itself closer. My legs were spread to accommodate this thing. I’d… Agreed to this monster. 

My face reddened, and I turned away with a groan. 

The other tentacle circled the head of my erection carefully as the other experimentally moved itself inside me. The larger anal one slowly pushed its way in further, feeling out for the crevices inside, and bringing with it a cold and sticky sensation that I couldn’t help but clench around. It seemed to fill every part of me at once, moving up and up until it went from four inches, to eight inches, and then I could feel it going further and realized I had no control over how far it wanted to go inside me. No matter how much I clenched against the thing, it seemed to find a way to snake itself further and further inside. I resigned myself to loosening my muscles with a moan, and letting it snake further inside until I couldn’t clench to hold it off anymore, even if I tried. My breathing was going faster in puffs as I pressed my face against Hatter’s chest. It passed something probably shouldn’t have, going further than Hatter and I had ever played with. “It’s deeper now, further than we’ve gone,” I whispered to him, and he purred in satisfaction as he stroked over my abdomen. 

“Yeah, I can feel it slithering up there.” He traced along it with his finger. “Does it hurt?” 

“I feel like it should, but it’s just strange… slimy.” I groaned softly as I let it wind further inside, pressing experimentally on what could move, and what couldn’t. He… She, it, had no idea how a human even functioned. The thought terrified me, but the tentacles were so deep inside that I couldn’t exactly say no now. I winced when it prodded something a little more harshly than it intended, and Hatter’s grip on my immediately tightened. “Okay, that hurt.” 

The tentacle monster hissed, but I still couldn’t seem to understand it. Probably apologizing. They did seem very polite, when I could understand them. 

“It’s fine,” I muttered, moaning a moment later as part of the massive tentacle passed over my prostate without meaning to. “It’s not bad… I’m fine…” The creature burbled another noise of guilt, then pressed harder on my prostate again with purpose. This time I jumped, moaning sharply in Hatter’s face with slightly wide eyes. “It’s… It’s fine… It’s… It’s… god, it keeps curling up inside…” Accompanying the curling up of the tentacles was another more alien sensation that made me pale. I yelped in surprise when I felt something else pressing in at my cock. It had moved itself from stroking to a new purpose, and this time the tentacle had changed in fluctuating size again. About the size of a pen, and changing between thinner and thicker with every beat of its strange heart, it trailed its slimy thing across the edge of my piss slit. The stickiness brought the tip with it as it edged further. 

“God, no,” I whimpered.

“It seems to want in there too,” Hatter mussed, and gently stroked at the cock head with a slight smirk. His finger joined with the tentacle in its predatory circling that made me squirm and desperately try not to react. I didn’t want it. I couldn’t want it. It was too big, far too big and it would only get bigger. I hadn’t even trained for this, I wasn’t prepared I-

I shuddered and bucked into his hand slightly, whimpering. 

“I’m really not sure about that, Sensi,” I breathed. “I… I’m scared.” 

“There’s nothing to be scared of. It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“N-no, but-“

He shook his head and chuckled, then pulled apart slightly at my cock to make room for the tentacle’s entry. Every touch was strange and almost painful, the way he played with the entrance to my cock and separated the glans. I watched almost set apart from myself as the tentacle realized the new possibilities, and slowly began to sliver inside. The pen sized thing forced me apart with slow and definite movements, and a wracking shudder was all I could do. 

“No, no, no,” I whimpered repeatedly. I couldn’t stand to look at it, and closed my eyes tightly again. But it just kept going. I couldn’t ignore the sharp and strange ways it strained everything around me, feeling almost cool inside where it should have felt almost painfully warm. It resonated it all the way down, worming inside my length and curling slightly even with such a tight space. With a sound it was always rough, no matter what Hatter did. But with this, the stickiness that kept it inside and the pooling chill that wouldn’t let go, it was almost soothing. 

When I opened my eyes again, it was just in time to see the pen-sized tentacle balloon out just like the other had. My scream died in my throat as it went as thick as a finger, too frozen to even respond. It was terrifying. My cock had gained girth through the sheer size of the tentacle coupled with an alien tightness that should have hurt. It almost did, and the sight alone made me wish it did, so I could hate it. I gulped with wide eyes as it pushed even further and deeper inside until it seemed to nearly meet up with the one that had been climbing its way towards my stomach. The pain fluttered on and off with the gel only being able to do so much. Being impaled like this with nowhere to go, it was amazing, but it was so deep, so intent on my impalement that it was going further than anything had any right to be. And the sound the creature had turned its tentacle into was intent on going the entire way.

I gritted my teeth, uttering a soft, pained wail as the urethral insertion pushed its way to the wall of my bladder, then made it through inside it, coiling around it until I had the overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom. It filled it up, more and more until it was almost unbearable, painful even. But it had nowhere else to go from here. So instead, it fluctuated in size again. Going from unbearably large, to a reasonable size as Hatter stroked my cock relentlessly. He was worried, but apparently not worried enough to tell the thing to stop. He was too busy watching with a twisted desire at the spread apart glans of my cock. It must have been a treat for him. I was getting dizzy just glancing at it.

Even still, I was already feeling something boiling over inside of me as I gasped and gripping his arms tighter. I was close, from something as insane as this. I wanted it. Wanted more.

“God, Hatter…” I looked down at the fluctuating thing, shivering harshly as the pain mingled with pleasure. Hatter still wasn’t helping, stroking me in rhythm with it, tugging and making me thrust into his hand with a dull groan. 

“It’s spreading you so wide,” He uttered in amazement, stroking me harder and watching as my cock grew and shrank with the tentacle inside it. With it came that constant growth and ebb of tightness, of something thrusting inside me in a way I’d never felt before. It touched everything sensitive, and I couldn’t get it out of my head. I couldn’t pull it out of my cock if I tried. “Does that hurt?” He asked.

I nodded numbly, panting by his ear when he started stroking me even harder. He said he wasn’t a sadist, but that gleam in his eyes told another story. “That’s amazing. I love seeing your cock impaled like that… I can see the coiling of your bladder too, right at your stomach. Look at it.” He went from my cock, to my abdomen again and rubbed at it gently. I went pale, then bright red as he stroked over the bump on my front that twisted and turned with the movements of his fingers and of their own will. Alongside the massive insertion that had been creeping along up me this entire time, was a smaller bulge of a tentacle with nowhere else to go. That one made its home firmly in my cock, but the other was still travelling. It had its path set on my throat. It had already past my stomach from what I could see of the bulge alone, still climbing with no chance of stopping. I was starting to grow nauseous at the realization. 

“Hatter…” I groaned, falling back against him and barely keeping up my stance with my feet pulled apart for the monster to force its way inside. My legs spread out further, with so little strength left in them. The creature probably took it as a sign to keep going. “Too much… It’s too much…”

“Not enough,” he argued with a slight grin, and continued stroking my stomach that grew and shrank with the bulbous appendages. “I don’t think we should stop it now. You’ve always told me it’s never been enough. Well now this thing will give you everything you’ve ever wanted. Filling you up to the point you won’t even be able to think, dog. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Nn-“ I coughed and choked as the thing reached my throat. I couldn’t think, and I certainly knew it should have hurt, but my mind was swimming. Hatter was treated to my eyes rolling back with a lolled tongue, with no where else for it to go when the tentacle was escaping from my mouth. The thrust inside me finally stopped its exploration as it wiggled in front of me, and instead thrust its massive base inside me, over and over. The creature’s tentacle bulged and enlarged for good measure as the tip curiously twisted around my mouth. 

Hatter’s eyes gleamed when he saw it. He kissed it gently, his tongue probably going a bit numb from the sticky thing that stuck to all parts of it, then pressed closer to me and let it invade his own mouth as he pushed his lips to mine. His moans reverberated through the tentacle and against my lips, the extremity pulsing further down to near the back of his throat as we kissed in one of the strangest ways I’d ever tried. Intimately connected by an alien’s glorified cock, he closed his eyes as his breath came hot and heavy against my mouth. 

I couldn’t react much more than kiss him back with the lack of strength left in me. The only thing keeping me upright was the strength of the massive tentacle impaling me from one side to the other. My legs had given up long ago in favor of the tentacle bulbous mass changing inside me, tightening my stomach to an almost unreasonable extent, then reducing to the point I almost wished it hadn’t. Uncomfortable and arousing at the same time, the creature didn’t seem to want to tease me, but it was an unfortunate outcome of his experimentation in understanding how the human body functioned. I was a guinea pig that he was pulling apart through his thrusts in order to figure me out. I hated how much I loved it. If my mouth weren’t being used by the tentacle and the hatter’s own enjoyment, I might have cried out for more. 

The large and rough sticky penetration of my anal entrance coupled with the overwhelming feeling of the other, smaller tentacle pushing the breadth of its capabilities in my cock. It stroked right at the edge of where my prostate met inside me purely by chance, and the anal one brushed its own side, leading to electric sparks inside me. I balked, shuddering in unimaginable pleasure as the creature ran over every inch inside me. It didn’t matter the pain, nor did relishing the tightness of it stretching my cock as far as it could go. The only thing I could even think about was the way it touched over the most intimate and pleasurable places I’d ever thought of. I didn’t know something could feel this amazing. Grinding back against the thing was against my better judgement, but I did it anyways. There was no way anything else could fit in me, it had already gotten to the point where there was nothing left. It was as thick as it could be in every facet of me, twisting and turning in the places that made me both want to close my legs and accept more of it at the same time. I was afraid of how good it felt. It should have hurt. But it didn’t. I was always waiting for the pain.

It’s tentacle tip still tangled with Hatter’s mouth, evidence that it had reached all the way inside. Hatter’s eyes were as feverish as I felt, and he wasn’t even impaled. Yet he enjoyed it as much as I did. His moans echoed my own, gurgling ones that I managed to make despite the tentacle occupying my throat. After a few minutes, it pulled back in the beginning of another slow descent, but Hatter didn’t seem to mind. 

Hatter’s hand stroked constantly over my pulsing stomach that bulged and unbulged with the wavering tentacles, feeling around for the enormous thing that writhed constantly. His grin grew wider as his eyes and mine met. I was broken, eyes glazed and completely accepting of whatever it wanted to do to me, and his were bright, gleaming and getting off on every second I was impaled all the way through on this beast. 

“I love the way it’s stretching you out.” He grinned as he went back to stroking my cock that was still being roughly pulled apart by the thing. I looked down at it in a haze, seeing how the tentacle was like a pole pushed deep inside my urethra, stretching it like it was doing to the rest of me. I salivated, unable to contain it with the tentacle squirming at my mouth. “I’ve never seen you look more amazing.” He voice was always a mixture of soft, caring tones, and the cold lethal concoction of wanting to see how much further he could do. He’d pushed me so far, I didn’t think there was any way to go further. I was lost in writhing of my own impalement. 

The creature made a noise, and this time I caught something. A word, I think. 

“Eggs?” Hatter asked. That was it. That knocked me back into my senses, and my eyes widened as I began to squirm slightly. Only now did I begin to realize the real reason that all of this had happened. This wasn’t just sexual pleasure, this was something more than that. Something biological that my body was being prepared for.

But there was nowhere to squirm away too. I tried to pull myself apart but it just thrust in harder and faster and I couldn’t pull away. It seemed to recognize the fear. It knew I was afraid, that I had realized what it wanted to do, but it was far too late to back out. It only pushed harder into me, stretching the hole of my ass out to the point that I would have thought it impossible. It shouldn’t have pulled my hips apart like that, it shouldn’t have been able to stretch that tight, but I couldn’t do anything but let it do that to me. Between the tentacle stretching out my cock and ass, I couldn’t run away. So I just groaned into Hatter’s mouth as he kissed me again, seeking some kind of comfort at what was to come. He obliged with his tongue languidly slicking over mine, tasting the strange sticky goo that had a tang of something citrus. 

Just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, that I had stretched so far that I wouldn’t ever be able to go back to normal, the tentacle stopped. I could feel it somewhere in my guts, deep inside but not nearly as far as it had traveled before. It didn’t need my upper half, now that it understood my body. I blinked as it stayed frozen for a moment, then flushed to the roots of my hair as it began to vibrate ever so slightly. 

This was the time for the implanting of its eggs. It had found a spot just at a position on my prostate that was deep inside, pressing down on everything. I could feel the slow, methodical process of the egg meeting with my entrance. It was larger than I had anticipated, and I was almost grateful for how much this tentacle had stretched me. I stood frozen, unable to pull away as the egg began to travel up the tentacle until it finally settled on that one pleasurable spot that made me groan against Hatter’s neck, settling there now stiff and unmoving with the goo the tentacle had secreted. I felt that bulging nodule the entire way up the track until it met its final resting place. Hatter stared at it in surprise, the obvious bulge evident on me, and stroked over the spherical shape. The next one followed to join it, and I groaned as the stretching grew in pain and almost overrode the pleasure. 

It traveled faster along, not a trailblazer like the first, and ended up knocking against its brother and joining it there, pushing at each other as Hatter’s hands found their way to stroke and rub at my growing stomach. “This is amazing,” he whispered. “Completely amazing… I wonder how many more. They’re like the size of small melon- no, larger than that. Much larger.” I could only moan my response as my entrance tightened again, and this time I gladly accepted the third egg it was implanting inside me. I rocked back harshly, letting it travel its way up inside me until it knocked against the other two, and Hatter stroked his hand over it as well, humming with a deep purr. The fourth came then, moving up inside me. I was beginning to feel heavy and weak. I was at a complete loss for words. I couldn’t move, and I had long since came dry with the tentacle so deeply seeped inside my cock hole. Unable to move and at this point barely caring, I took the fifth one with pleasure, shuddering and rocking back with the tentacle as it pushed it inside. Gasping, I barely had any energy to hold onto Hatter as my saliva leaked onto my shirt, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Is that the last one?” He pondered. I didn’t know, but I couldn’t answer him. I was about to collapse, then I felt the sudden feeling of my ass expanding and tightening again. I cried out in a sob as I realized it wasn’t over, but the pleasure was still enough that I didn’t mind it. I just wanted more, more of that tightness that made me feel amazing. It pushed the sixth one inside, larger it seemed than all the others, and let it ride along the tentacle until it broke off and pressed up against the others. The tentacles were finished then, I could tell. It slithered around inside me, moving slowly back in forth, but it had finished what it had set out to do and was slowly beginning to pull itself out as it thinned back to a smaller size. I could only shudder and groan as it slowly pulled itself out of me, inch by precious inch. The smaller one at my cock stayed a little longer. That one hadn’t implanted anything, and I was incredibly thankful for that.

It took ages for the one that had started from my backside to pull away. We both watched the bulging of the tentacles pull away from inside of me, until finally, with a small flop, the massive insertion had left. My ass gaped in a way I didn’t want to think about. But in it’s wake, it had left behind six massive eggs that made my stomach bulge horribly. It was insane how large they were, and I shook as I realized the gravity of the situation. I’d never be able to hide these from the others, or pretend everything was alright. And I didn’t have the slightest clue how to push out these things, or if that was even possible. It had been an error in communication, not asking how to even get rid of these things. And now the terror was mounting in my mind, that I couldn’t get the bulge out. 

“Hatter,” I whimpered. “They’re never going to come out. They’re so deep inside…” He simply smiled calmly, stroking over my stomach that bulged out so roughly, and softly kissed me. Even as I whimpered and sobbed, he seemed so collected. The pain was still there, growing worse.

“It’s alright, it’ll be alright, don’t worry. It wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, was it?” The pain ached worse as the tentacle inside my cock slowly began to pull away, until finally I was left with nothing but the massive eggs that bulged out my stomach. My cock hole was large and unseemly, and at my ass the massive hole was still blinking. My legs gave out, and Hatter fell with me as I landed in his lap. He purred, holding me dearly while I whimpered and tried to get back to myself and out of the headspace I was just in, but it was difficult when I was still feeling so roughly stretched by the eggs. The tentacle monster behind us seemed quite concerned and moved closer in worry. Hatter turned me around in his lap until his nose was pressing against my nape, then he stroked my stomach for the creature to see, encircling the massive eggs inside. 

“It’s alright, they’re all here, he’ll be fine and so will they. You can keep them in for now, right, Benji?” 

“Wh-what?” I whimpered. “You’re not insinuating me to birth them, are you?” I hadn’t even put two and two together. I hadn’t thought about any of this. 

“Eventually.” His eyes gleamed. “I want to see you have to birth these eggs and have them hatch just after.” He gently stroked my stomach with a lazy grin. “You’re in pain, but at the same time you seem to love it. You’re still hard as a rock despite that insertion, after all. And I love it too. I’m glad you let it do this to you. Breaking you like this, it fills me with joy.” 

“It feels so strange,” I whimpered. His hands moved over my stomach almost obsessively, his eyes taking in the sight of an almost pregnant stomach with a sick and twisted gleam. He was achingly hard against me, and before the day was over I knew he’d use me in some other way. But right now, I was his porn to look at. Though, I couldn’t pretend I hadn’t enjoyed it. I was still panting, still biting back moans as he kneaded my stomach. “It’s so heavy.” 

“It’s a beautiful look for you. I find it incredibly attractive.” 

“Attractive?” I gawked back at him. “I look fat.” 

“No, you look like you’ve gotten something roughly stuck in you, and that’s what I love the most. You have no idea how to even get them out of you, so we’ll be able to go along for the ride trying to figure that out.” He chuckled coldly. “You’ll have these eggs inside constantly, constantly feeling them toss and turn and being unable to sit right because of that stomach of yours. And when you finally birth those eggs,” he bit my ear with a purr, “I’m going to make a point to slowly push them back inside just before you can push them all the way out. You’re going to have to work at it if you want something to come out of that ass of yours. I’ll fuck you with those eggs.” 

“Torturer…” I whimpered, but ground into his lap all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tagged as Porn with Feelings, Object Insertion, Fucked Silly, Crying, Stomach Bulge, High School, Exhibitionism, Public Disgrace, Abuse, Rape, Mind Games, Guilt, Football, Orgasm Denial, Genital Abuse, and Kicking.

More Non-Canon, this time it's high school football AU. 

"Good game, guys,” I called tentatively over to the group as we headed into the locker room.

"Yeah, right, we were completely overrun,” a King noble called back. “It's like we didn't put any effort in." 

“What do you mean, we?” someone in the front accused as the sound of showers started up. “Everyone knows it was Benji’s fuckup.” Growling, I threw the towel over at the cause of the accusation. The Lord noble wide receiver in front of me barely avoided the throw with a quick-timed duck. “See? If he was even slightly as good at throwing towels as he was at throwing the damned pigskin, we might have made it to the semis.” 

“Oh fuck off, you’re really going to blame me for the whole thing?” I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault we'd lost to the Woods team. I'd fumbled because of the damned root on the field. Otherwise I’d done my best. I doubted that the rest of them could have said the same. 

“Who else is there to blame?” The King noble continued. I stripped off my clothes with lackluster enthusiasm. My hands were numb from the chill on the field, along with stinging toes, and a slight tang of blood in my mouth from the fall that everyone wouldn’t let me forget. The chill probably had something to do with it too. I could barely handle the ball with the cold air. They needed to stop blaming me for all their problems. I wasn’t bad, there were just a lot of circumstances that cost us. All of us. They always seemed to forget that I didn’t exactly try to lose.

“I dunno, maybe you?” I heckled back. The brutish looking King noble might have seemed like he could handle the lineup as a quarterback, but he was just as easily to blame for breaking the line. If it wasn’t me tripping when it counted, it would have been his own consequences of screwing up his tackle. That murderous glint in his eye didn’t faze me. For all he could tackle, he probably wouldn’t have been able to get me off my feet, and I was at least two weight classes under him. “You nearly got me tackled.” I’d done my best. His pansy ass hadn’t even tried.

“No, it was pretty much you, Benji,” The Lord noble at my left smirked. He was a whole head shorter than me, but a much faster runner. “I don’t know what kind of narrative you’ve got cooking up here, but all of us together would have probably won the game if it wasn’t for your fumble. We all saw it happen. The coach saw it happen. Didn’t even have time to throw it while you were falling. What are your reflexes, mud?” 

“That’s not true,” I growled. “I couldn’t have thrown it in that window of time, and neither could you.” But the eyes on my back seemed to feel like visible spikes digging in. As I pulled off the mud-soaked cleats, the heavy padding and the jersey underneath, the chill in the air from my nude form wasn’t just from the cold. The heat of the showers should have kept it from freezing, but it was the looks they gave me that really sent those chills down my spine. I grabbed a towel to put around my waist while their stares of growing animosity changed the entire aura of the room. We’d been so much about teamwork before, right up until the end. But then, that wasn’t true. It was always about their teamwork. I was the fuckup that never seemed to come to practice on time, was never fast enough for the drills, and never seemed to do anything right in their eyes. I was the scapegoat for every failure. And maybe there was a good reason for it this time. Maybe they were right, that I was just looking at excuses. But I didn’t deserve this. I didn’t deserve the alienation.

“You’re all out to get me,” I muttered under my breath. “Aren’t you?” 

"Hey, hey, we still have another game in two weeks before we're completely out, riiiight?" The purring voice behind me interrupted the glares of murderous intent with a chuckle. It was right at my ear, coupled with a familiar arm wrapping around my bare shoulder. I tensed at the sound, gripping the towel tighter around my waist as I felt the half-clothed guy behind me move up too close for comfort. The redheaded Hatter was the captain of the team, and that tone of voice was one that I’d only heard a few times before. It might have sounded relaxed and content to the untrained ear, but having to do drills with him for the past couple seasons had warned me. I shouldn’t be here. I should get out now, before anything happened. 

The two-faced guy grinned at me with too-white teeth from over my shoulder, and I could only manage a grimace. "Benji got us a few points, right? He's a pretty good runner~" He spoke conversationally as he started to get undressed, keeping one hand still firmly gripping my shoulder. Like it was some kind of warning. 

"Yeah, sure." A snort from another King noble. This one was also in the lineup, but he was so tall he towered over even me. He didn’t speak much. Hearing him condemn me out of all of them, that hurt. "He's good for nothing but being a bad luck charm. Useless."

"Yeah, why'd the coach even let him on the team!" Another Lord noble chimed in. 

“He’s got connections, I hear. His uncle’s got money, so there’s no way they’re going to cut out someone who’s family invests in the team.” I growled and turned back to my locker, shoving the equipment inside. It’s not like I hadn’t heard those accusations before. But my uncle hadn’t put a cent into the team. I’d worked my bloody ass off for them, and at this point I wasn’t sure why I even bothered. All this effort and work and all I heard was the ungrateful complaints of assholes who wanted to kick me while I was down. I knew I’d fucked up. I didn’t need reminding, or extra blame. Hatter let got of my shoulder to watch me with startling yellow eyes as I went about my business. I was dripping with rain and sweat, and in need of a shower to get my mind back in order and remind myself why I bothered to keep going. The chill wouldn’t go away without the heat from the shower. But when I turned to go, he grabbed me tightly by the arm. I turned back around with a hiss at the edge of my throat, sweat dripping from my brow. 

"What? Going to insult me too? Maybe I'll just quit, would you all like that?"

"We might have a fighting chance, then!" One of them called from the other side of the locker room, the damn coward. Others echoed his sentiment, and jeers followed. My hackles raised in further anger, but I bit my tongue from spouting at them. There was nothing I could say that would magically make them like me.

"Well...." Hatter finally spoke up with the same purr. "I know a way to pay back the team, maybe. It might even help with morale." 

"What?" 

“Well, everyone here is so pissed off at you costing us the game, the chance at semis, and frankly the self respect of anyone who was watching us. The couch had his head in his hands.” 

“Fuck off.” I tried to wrench away, but his grip just tightened. 

“I feel like there needs to be some kind of pay up, you know?” 

“I didn’t-“ Abruptly the world faltered, as I was whipped around from my locker down to the bench still wet from the showers in the middle of the room. His iron grip twisted my arm painfully, and I cried out as I tried to scrabble away. But Hatter was far stronger than I was. The team captain had me shoved down onto the bench until my head nearly hit the metal and sat down himself with no time to spare. I barely managed to keep the towel around my waist with the other hand, but the one he held was practically limp in his grip. “What the fuck man, stop it!” I gritted my teeth, trying to wrench away from him as I sat back up. As crazy as the captain was, he’d never actually hurt anyone before. He’d never hazed me, none of them had, even if the insults were terrible. But this was something else. I didn’t like the way he looked at me. It chilled my blood.

“Hey, Hatter,” the shorter King noble spoke up. “I get what you’re saying about payback, but what do you plan to do with him?” 

“Well, I thought perhaps Benji should pay up in some other way, since he can’t seem to play for all the prestige in the world.” With that same purr in his voice, he forced me once again to ragdoll wherever he wanted, this time right into his own toweled form. I ended up in his lap with his grip keeping any chance of me getting away, unlikely at best. I was already terrified enough with the strange look he kept eying me with. If he wanted to haze me, I wasn’t going to be an easy target, no matter what he tried. No matter how he looked at me, as if he wanted to kill me. 

“What other way?” I snarled with as much bravado as I could muster. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

He ignored what I said, instead staring at me like a snake watching a mouse. "… I'll get the first crack at him, but you all can have him afterwards. If you can stomach him." His words shook me from my struggles to get away from a moment and I found myself staring in disbelief. I didn’t realize it at first in my desperate attempts to get his hand off of me. To get away from him with all of this growling and fighting, while he just seemed to calmly sit there and let me wear myself out. A few of the others on the team seemed intrigued by what Hatter might have been cooking up while some continued to chat and complain, but none of them bothered to intervene. I didn’t expect them to, but it still hurt. But then when I stopped in my squirming, I realized I could feel something rubbing between my legs. Something hard, that was most definitely not my towel, nor his. 

“N-no-“ I muttered, going red as I realized what it was that had wedged itself between us. In half a moment, I was embarrassed that I could feel his… Thing, and then half a moment later I was further embarrassed any of the teammates might see him. Finally, the realization of what he might intend to do to me made me pale. The teammates that watched the debacle all got a good look at my wide eyes trying to judge just what it was he was being so vague about. Maybe they knew what Hatter was cooking up in that sick head of his. They’d gone quieter. It wasn’t a good quiet. 

“Wh-what the fuck are you doing,” I finally said, wrenching once again away from him and only getting pain in my arm as a consequence. But I wasn’t going to let him do whatever he wanted. I wasn’t going to let this happen. “Get off of me!” 

But he said nothing as his cock rubbed through the towels against my inner thigh. With another grab for my other hand, I had to let go of my own towel. He didn’t seem to care that his was falling off, but I lamented for the loss of my own as it started to sag away, until it was riding low against the V of my groin. His movements, pulling me closer and pressing his cock against me like I was some kind of girl, it was strange and alien. I wished I could have ignored the growing hardness between my legs, but it was a badge of shame right in front of him as it nearly poked out through the towel on display for the whole of the team. He looked into my eyes with the same cruel expression, and I nearly whimpered. My words caught in my throat. 

"I'm not gay, m-man,” I stammered. “Please. I’ll leave the team. Just let me go." 

"I'd love to, but the thing is, you cost us the game. So now you get to suffer." With a flourish, he’d pulled the towel away, and I hadn’t even the time to try to run. His cock pressed near mine and I risked looking down to see the two of them pressed together with gritted teeth and a dark flush. His was larger, but both were almost painfully erect. Why? Why was I feeling this way, when it was some guy grinding his crotch into mine? He had me splayed with my legs on either side of him, and a feeling I couldn’t ignore in my abdomen. Even the quiet stares from the rest of the teammates just seemed to add to it all. I couldn’t face them. I couldn’t look anybody in the eye, except for the team captain. He refused to let me look away unless it was to see our cocks close together bobbing as he ground himself against me.

I didn’t even realize he had let go of one of my arms again until I felt his fingers on the tip of my cock. A jolt went through me. The touch was light, and almost welcome from the ache in my groin. But his eyes were cold, and I was afraid what he might do. In the back of my mind, I kept reminding myself I should go. I should try to run. This wasn’t me, and everyone on the team could see what he was doing to me. I didn’t want to end up like this. 

"What do you think, gentlemen,” he breathed, his eyes still directly on mine. “Should he be punished?"

It was silent in the room. That only made it worse. There were tears at the edges of my eyes. Inside I was begging him, silently to just let me go. Let this be a cruel joke. None of the teammates would ever agree to this, surely. 

"Not sure if coach would be okay with this..." One of them finally spoke up, and relief welled up within me. I sagged visibly in relief, when another one responded.

"Hell yeah, he cost us everything!" 

"Sure, I guess."

“Absolutely, he deserves to suffer. Plus, anyone else find this kind of hot?” 

One of them snorted in response. “Nah, C, that’s just you being a gay piece of shit.” 

“Hey, you’re all agreeing to this too, right? So that means you’re all gay pieces of shit too.” 

“Oh hell, you caught me,” the same noble said sarcastically. “Not like I came out two years ago when I kissed my BOYFRIEND in math class.’”

They talked about it like it was nothing, like I wasn’t even here. Like it was some kind of debate on whether they should go to the movies. All of their eyes were on me and on Hatter’s hand resting at the tip of the erection I wished desperately would go down, and in the end, none of them said a word against it. 

I resigned to drop my head down, my blush going up to my ears. There was no way out of this. 

"Right then." Hatter grinned as he pinched the tip of my erect cock.

I winced and gasped as the sudden pain hit. It was strange, a pain mixed with pleasure, but it didn’t last for long. He let go with a curious gleam and turned me about in his lap. With all of them team around me, all seemingly more than happy to subject me to this, I didn’t see a point in running. I was surrounded by what felt like predator’s eyes on me. Every last one of them was invested as he went back to pinching and stroking just the tip, but this time he pushed my legs apart. 

“Hey-“ I tried to close them, but he growled in my ear. 

“You really want to fight back now?” 

“I-I…” I flinched at another touch on my shaft. He couldn’t seem to find a way to be gentle about jerking me off. Every time was a mixture of pinching, poking and stroking it in front of the guys, and he looked almost gleeful at it. My breath hitched in a soft moan as I looked down at his rough touches. His fingers were nimble, and he could have been gentle if he wanted. But the pulling and forceful stroking brought with it a completely different feeling. “N-no… Do you have to be so rough…” 

“This isn’t fun, Benji. This is a punishment. One that’s well deserved in my opinion.” I whimpered. With every rough tug, I’d flinch back into his lap. But in the process, I ended up grinding into his crotch. That didn’t help anything; he only seemed to get even more enthusiastic with torturing the most vulnerable appendage on my body. He pulled at the head to almost separate the glans, and my breath caught in my throat when he stroked it gently only to pinch it a moment later just to make sure I hadn’t forgotten the pain. Staying still wasn’t an option anymore, I had to grind into his crotch just to try to futilely get away from the torture. 

They were laughing, of all things. My teammates, the ones that seemed so keen on insulting me practice after practice, were openly laughing at the torture the team captain suggested to me. I was at least thankful that the murmuring din was only in the back of my mind, and I couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying. But all of them were chuckling to themselves, watching me, enjoying my misery. My aroused suffering. This embarrassing concoction that Hatter had thought up in his twisted little head that was making it hard not to cry. I wanted to melt into the floor. They got off on my torture.

I thought it was over when he stopped pinching. For a second, I could catch my breath. The laughter died down, and I didn’t bother to see what the evil redhead was doing behind me. I could feel movement, but I was too focused on recuperating. My cock was red, almost like a welt, and leaking pre-cum, and still as hard as ever. I was floored with my own body. I couldn’t believe I’d gotten off on this, but I was almost biting through my lip to keep the moans from being heard. What he’d done to me was terrible, it should have been terrible. I should have hated those eyes on me. But instead, there was a fluttering in my stomach at just the thought of them watching. It made me want to spread my legs out, even further. 

Then I felt something behind me. Something large. The bump from before that he’d been thrusting against me changed to my ass as he carefully angled my hips. When I realized what he was doing, my eyes widened, and I gasped as I tried to struggle away. I didn’t want to have sex with him, not like this, I couldn’t take him in the middle of the locker room. Whimpering and panting, I half-heartedly tried to move, but his grip returned with a chuckle at my ear as he thrust closer, until the head was just there. 

“You really think I’d fuck you?” He muttered. “This is a punishment.” Too late, I realized the object was far too big to be his cock. He let me scream in shock and pain as he shoved me onto the thick metal water bottle someone had left on the bench. There were tears in my eyes as I felt the thing stretch me open. The jeers from the others prickled my ears as I struggled to deal with something so big when I’d never even considered this before, but he didn’t seem to care that I couldn’t accommodate for the size. In a tight bear hug he kept me prisoner as he pulled me further and further down on something this massive. Despite the chill of the bottle, everything seemed too hot and too painful, a friction inside of me that I couldn’t escape. I cried out for help, choking back screams as I twinged and struggled, but it only seemed to further shove the bottle inside me. I couldn’t get away, so my attempts just pulled me closer onto it. Without meaning to, I was fucking myself with the massive bottle. 

Hatter was gleeful watching me. He laughed in my ears as he went from holding the bottle, to bringing me down by my hips, and worked the thing inside methodically. “Wow, not even any prep, and it’s going in. Look at that stretch.” My entire face heated. I refused to meet his eyes, instead staring ahead at the locker and trying not to make contact with the teammates that seemed to get off on this as much as their captain did. “What, don’t want to say anything?” He continued. Pulling me down, he realized soon enough that my sobs were turning into pants. He went from holding me there, to stroking my cock lightly and watched with a grin when I responded with a soft, whimpering moan. “You’re getting off to your own abuse, aren’t you?” He purred. “I bet you’re loving that bottle inside you. How deep down do you think you can go?” He pinched the tip again and his grin widened when I jumped and whined a shrill noise. It sounded like a girl.

The sudden movement caused the metal of the bottle to collide with the bench, and the jittering reaction caused a rippling shudder through me. I moaned louder this time, but the sobs wouldn’t stop either. He kept the breach of the water bottle going inside me even as he stroked, forcing me to take it down further and further. The sadist didn’t give me anything, letting me only have sweat and rain for lube. The pain of the insertion was unbearable. Even something small would have hurt, but this… I couldn’t understand why I was still so hard in his hands. 

“S-stop…” I moaned, but he only stroked harder. 

“You really think I’m going to listen to you?” He sneered. “You don’t exactly have a voice in this. Besides, I’m going as slow as I can. You’re not ripping, there’s no blood. I’m just… Stretching is all~” For good measure, he even gave me a break, pinching my cock instead and letting a different kind of pain take over. 

I whimpered as the insertion’s pain faded, going back to squirming in his lap with my legs still spread for the team. My cock was still raw, and this was even more unbearable than the last time. Every touch would make me gasp, even if it wasn’t meant to be painful. He went back to stuffing the bottle back inside me when he grew bored, his chuckle returning when I wailed at the aching pain came with it.

Thick as a fist if not thicker, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. It was tall too, going deeper and deeper until I was certain I wouldn’t be able to take anymore. It was far past where it should have ended. Never-ending torture. He kept the head of my cock pinched, but I realized vaguely that my hands were free. 

I had a chance, to run away, to get away from this. But the feeling, that heat in my stomach, it was intoxicating. Hazily, I reached down for my cock, and started to touch it myself. Hesitantly, as I was afraid of what the captain might say, but he seemed almost amused that I was playing with myself in front of the other guys. He let me stroke myself and focused on shoving the bottle inside me instead. 

“You can play with that little cock in front of the team if you like, but don’t you dare come,” He muttered in my ear with a chuckle. I whimpered when he tightened the pinch of my cock, so I stroked myself harder to compensate. As he made me sit down more and more into his lap towards the end of the giant water bottle, my rhythm came faster with growing whimpering pants. He kept going slowly but steadily, so slowly it almost made me ache in a need to rock back. I still struggled to accept the giant insertion, but it triggered something in my head that made me crave more. He was nearly there, and I was panting as I jerked off desperately in front of my own teammates that crowed out insults and slutty remarks. Maybe I was a slut. I felt like one. I couldn’t think straight, I was too busy trying to come knowing full well I couldn’t with his pinching off the head of my cock. 

I arched back against the bottle with a sharp moan that would have been taken for a scream. But he and I knew better. I wasn’t in nearly enough pain for that. The bottle had totally breached me. It had gone so far, it couldn’t have been good for me. But it just felt amazing. In another moment, I could feel the cold wood of the bench, as he finally dragged my hips down completely and pushed the bottle inside me. My entrance closed itself over and over on the huge bottle that he’d forced inside. My body wanted to reject the thing, and deep inside my mind I knew I probably should have wanted to as well. I was too busy, though. Stroking myself so furiously that if it weren’t for his tight grip, I would have finished ages ago. I couldn’t stop panting and drooling, shaking so hard that it nearly made the bench shudder. I wanted to finish, the begging for it was there on my lips. But he’d told me not to, so I couldn’t. I was tearing up in frustration.

His other hand joined mine then, stroking with the same fury I had, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“You really love abusing your cock, don’t you Benji? It’s so red…” I whimpered in response. He stroked lightly, then went to my stomach to touch how deeply the insertion had gone. I reddened when he stroked over the slight bump in my abdomen. I hadn’t realized how big the thing actually was without getting a good look. 

“And look at this… You satisfied with a cock this big, or do you need something bigger?” 

“S-sh-sh-“ I wanted to tell him to shut up, but the words just wouldn’t come. He chuckled, and traced a finger along where the bulge disappeared. "Well, maybe there'll be a change of plans.” He looked up to the team with a laugh. “How about we let him walk home like this, going through the school?" 

The group was a mixture of blushing and grinning faces. I glanced over at them, but I couldn’t seem to look them in the eye. They were all there looking at me like I was a toy to them, not a teammate. 

"Thin pants though, and no underwear,” The king noble from before surmised. His erection tented through his pants. “Maybe even find a clamp for that cock of his?” 

The Lord noble joined in, and my ears grew hot. “Yeah, I don’t really want a turn with trash like that. I’d rather just leave him to be tortured, honestly.” Others joined in, each with their own idea of torture. Stringing me up on the flag pole. Walking me through the girls’ change room after their cheerleading performance. Leaving me for the coach in his office with a ball gag and hog-tied. Seeing if I could fit the football in my ass. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and yet I still found myself stroking against their taunts and condemnation. I hated myself as much as they hated me. I couldn’t stand what I had become. I was a slut. I was a loser, just like they all said. And all I wanted was Hatter to thrust that bottle inside as hard as he could, and mess me up. But I couldn’t say that. He wouldn’t do it if he knew I wanted it. No- I couldn’t think like that. He shouldn’t do it, this wasn’t me. I didn’t want this to be me.

The din of the crowd of boys grew louder as they fought over what to do with me, but I was too busy to listen in this haze of pleasure and depravity. “Alright, alright,” Hatter finally called out by my ear. “These are all great ideas. I’m not sure how much more he’ll be able to stand, but let’s figure out what to do first. I got another idea.” With a growl, he pulled me head back by my hair until my head was lolled against his shoulder. “You’re moaning and panting, but that mouth of yours isn’t being put to any use. Why don’t you make yourself useful?” 

“I-I don’t understand,” I choked. He smirked at me. Then, he shoved me down off the bench. The bottle slid out enough to make me whine as I tried to struggle to my feet, but he used a foot to shove me back onto my hands and knees. My arms barely held me up, as shaking as they were from the apprehension of what he might want. I looked up at him from the sweat and rain-soaked hair in my eyes, and his grin widened. His cock was out in its full glory, the thing he didn’t feel like I deserved having. I wasn’t even worth getting fucked. 

“Use your mouth, and stay on your hands and knees like the dog you are,” he breathed. His legs parted just enough for me to move in closer, and tentatively lick. Salty, tangy from the sweat of the recent game, I wrinkled my nose and twitched away. But he gripped my hair again, and without any elegance drove me into his crotch. I gasped as the cock entered my mouth, parting my lips as the head traveled near the back of my throat until I was coughing. Only then did he let up with a hiss. His grip loosened, but he kept an open palm on the back of my head in case I thought about moving. I was forced to take him in my mouth, bobbing back and forth with muted whimpers as saliva dripped down. I could taste an even saltier flavor of pre cum, and I wanted to pull away. But when I locked eyes with Hatter and his terrifying, glowing stare, I knew I couldn’t if I tried. I was stuck here, letting him fuck my mouth as I pleased, with my filled ass turned to the rest of the team. 

He pushed me further down my throat slowly but surely over time, chuckling when I gagged or whined against his cock. He must have taken the squirming for nuzzling against him, seeming almost amused when I tried to tearfully sob with a desperate plea in my eyes. It went unheard. 

“That’s right, keep sucking. Let’s see how far you can go, little scapegoat. I bet you’d be a great cum dumpster for the whole team, but are you really deserving of such a position?” His words made my ears burn, and I immediately dropped my gaze with a quiet sob. I pushed myself to suck harder. Maybe if I was good, he wouldn’t follow through. Maybe if I made him lose himself, he wouldn’t hate me. I wanted more. I just wanted him not to hate me. I wasn’t sure why, but every time he glared down at me, every time he smirked like I was worthless, a growing pang hit my heart, and my cock. The despair was arousing, and I couldn’t fathom why.

It was so hard trying to breathe through my nose, and even harder when he made me suck him down to the hilt. He ignored my choking and breathed out a pleasured sigh when he felt my throat convulse around him. The sounds of him pounding into my throat with dull heaving slurps was almost as embarrassing as the thought of the teammates seeing this. I was all too aware, and they hadn’t forgotten me either. 

A shock went up to my chest at the sudden violent kick from behind me. I choked on Hatter’s cock as the foot collided with the water bottle, sending it deeper inside. 

I couldn’t breathe. Even pulling away to let myself catch my breath as far as Hatter would allow me, I couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Or that my cock was dripping rivulets of semen. 

"Well, well. Looks like he loves that…” I tried to shake my head with a desperate moan. “Why don’t you guys keep going? And you.” He gripped my hair with impunity, pushing me even closer into his cock as I sucked on him feverishly. "Spread your legs out and let them have a kicking practice of their own, will you? Seems that’s all you can do for the team.”

His stare made something break inside of me. I nodded numbly, then spread my legs apart on the cold hard cement floor of the locker room. The bottle felt loose again. It was only half way in. The perfect target for them. 

I screamed into Hatter’s cock when it started. Kick after kick sent shock waves into my body as they took turns trying to shove it as deep inside as it could go. My cock was leaking semen, streaming down the painfully hard erection that I was afraid to touch. I could come from this if I let it, and I didn’t want to show them how much I loved it. But they were laughing anyways, chatting and hollering to each other with each successful kick that punted the water bottle deeper inside my rectum. Each sudden sharp punt of the foot colliding with the bottle jolted me out of my position, and they’d yell until I went back to the perfect height for their brutal play. I wanted to close my legs, or turn away, but Hatter’s gaze was enough to keep me holding myself up. I found myself moaning and salivating against his cock. Where I’d choked so much before, I could seem to hold him far deeper in his mouth, and him fucking my mouth like a pussy was nothing to me. I just wanted it all. Even the kicks, that hurt every time they collided. The tang of his semen just pushed me onward. I wanted him to come. I wanted more. I was the scapegoat, I was their kicking play thing, and I was perfectly okay with it as long as this never ended. I couldn’t form words, but I didn’t need to. 

The kicks sent the bottle so far up inside my ass, none of them could breach it further. Only then, did Hatter grip my hair and finish in my mouth with a sharp, happy moan. His semen coated the back of my throat as he thrust his hips over and over again. Each push pressed the head of his cock against the back of my throat, but I held my head there. I took it willingly, my eyes lolled near the back of my skull as I still couldn’t comprehend the gravity of how far the bottle had gone, and how thick it was. 

"Keep that bottle forever in you, alright, Benji?" Hatter tilted my head up. I stared at him with feverish eyes. Through the haze, my eyebrows furrowed. He sounded kind. His touches were gentle, and I wanted to please him. So I nodded with drool still leaking from my mouth when he pulled his spent shaft out of my throat. Dimly I could hear laughter and cheers from what he had done to me. I let it wash over me. “I’ll take you home myself, if you promise you’ll keep yourself plugged like the good slut you are.” 

“I… I will…” I muttered. My voice was still hoarse from him pounding my throat. 

“I’ll let you come if you promise,” he grinned. I gulped, looking up at him as he stroked my hair. 

“I promise.” 

“Good,” his evil smirk returned as he hoisted me back onto the bench, then turned me to face the panting and grinning crowd. Faces were watching me, faces that had kicked the massive insertion inside me and watched me every step of the way. I could look at their faces now, I didn’t care anymore. Every insult, every chuckle, they all added to it. Eyes that both hated and wanted me. I couldn’t find it in me to be embarrassed. I wanted to come. 

His hand nimbly stroked the head of my cock, so rough it almost hurt. But it was still amazing, still wonderfully wicked as he turned my ass to show the team the remains of my insertion. When I finally released myself in front of him, I ended lolling my head back with a groan. As he stroked he pumped out swathes of semen that landed on my stomach and the ground in front of me. It caused another bout of laughter from the boys.

“Hey team, hurry up!” The sound of the coach’s voice cut through the laughter. “You’re wasting time in there!”

“Shit, let’s go guys.” One of them muttered. It seemed to break the spell. At this point, the game was over. The insults and jeers were still there, but now that they’d finally got to punish me, they were back to the usual pack up. As though it had never happened, I watched them get their things together, calling to each other like it was the most normal cool down after a game in the world. They had their showers, and started to head home. Some would glance my way as I stared uncomprehendingly, but most acted like I wasn’t there. 

I turned up to Hatter. His grin was still there, still watching me like a snake. It wasn’t a dream.

“You alright?” 

Why was he asking that, none of it mattered. I didn’t matter. “… I don’t… Know…” 

“You should probably quit the team.” I blinked. “You’re not really cut out for this.” 

“What?” I tried to process what he said. “What… was all that? Why did…”

“Because it was fun.” He grinned. “Weren’t you having fun?” 

“I was crying,” I whimpered. “You… You…”

“Yeah yeah.” He stood up and pushed me onto space beside him, then stretched and headed to the showers. “You get ready to go, and I’ll drive you home.” I winced as I tried to get up. The pain of the bottle throbbed. 

“You were… kidding, right?” I smiled tentatively. “This was just… A hazing thing. Something stupid.” 

“Yeah, mostly a game. But you probably should quit the team.” He inclined his head to the last of the team leaving. “The guys just needed some kind of release, you know? They’re sick of the bad luck. And you’re a great scapegoat, but I don’t think they’re ever going to respect you after that.”

“So that means…” I limped towards the showers after him. “The bottle-“

“Oh, that.” His grin widened. “You promised, didn’t you?” 

I paled. “You said it was a game.” 

“Mostly a game. You promised to keep it in you forever. So that’s what I expect to see.” He shrugged. “Your fault, Benji. I told you this was a punishment.” He went to turn on the shower, whistling to himself as the steaming water fell on his lean body. “I’ll help you through it, of course. Maybe I’ll find something a little better than a water bottle. But I expect that in you on Monday when class starts. And of course, I expect you to give me your phone number.” 

I gaped at him. “You said-“ 

He winked. “A lot of things to make the team feel better. This was a great opportunity to fuck the shit out of you.” 

“I told you I wasn’t gay!” 

“Uh huh.” He looked down at my spent cock already hardening again in the warm water. Just the memory of what happened was bringing it back to life. Flushing, I turned away from him. But there wasn’t much better of a view when he could see the edge of the water bottle insertion on the other side. I numbly took my shower in silence, staring hard at the wall and ignoring the pointed lascivious stares from the team captain. 

Awkwardly, I sat in the passenger side of the car as he drove me home. Trees and houses passed by, but even as I stared at them they barely registered to me. The insertion was still uncomfortable, but at this point I was shocked to find I’d gotten used to it. I could feel it there, a constant reminder of what he had done to me. Deeply buried inside, but only the team knew about it. Hopefully, they wouldn’t say a word to anyone. 

I found it worrisome that the thought of them telling the rest of the school make my cock stir. 

“You wanted my number?” I finally asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“You like me?” 

“I fucked you with a water bottle and then your face. What do you think?” I flinched.

“Well, I don’t fucking know,” I growled, staring hard out the window. “It felt like it was just you using me to make the team happy. You even said, before… I wasn’t worth fucking.” 

“It was also just generally hot. It wasn’t exactly a chore, torturing you. That’s what it was. And is.” 

I shivered. “How do you know I’m going to just agree to giving you my number?” 

“I’m sorry, who was the one struggling to deep throat me like my cock was ambrosia? I wasn’t exactly forcing you at the end.” I flushed darker, and subtly adjusted my pants. At least he hadn’t followed through on that; they were my regular clothes. Something comforting. 

“What else could I do? I thought, if I was nicer, you might let me go.” He laughed so loud the car nearly swerved.

“You really think I’d let you go after that? Fuck no. That was the best sex of my life. I’ve never seen a guy cry like that before, or resign himself so much to torture, even learn to love it. You wanted it so bad I almost couldn’t believe it. I’d scared girls and guys off with that before, but you… You’re something special. I don’t want to let that go.” 

“Sounds like you’re just a sadist.” I stared out the window sullenly. 

We hit a stop light, and Hatter leaned over. His lips pressed gently against mine, his eyes closed as I stared wordlessly in surprise. 

The light turned green, and he pulled away to drive. “I told you, Benji,” he said as he focused on the road ahead. “I like you.” 

I stared at him for a long while, opening and closing my mouth and finding it impossible to say anything. 

Finally, I closed my mouth, turned away, and stared hard at the sidewalk zooming by us with dark red cheeks. 

“You’re an ass,” I muttered. “My stop’s on the right.”


End file.
